A Part Of The Past
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Boruto finds himself stuck in the past where he meets his father when he was younger. Without a clue of how he got there, he tries to find a way back while finding himself being part of team 7. While trying to keep his identity a secret, he bonds with Naruto, learning things about his father he never knew and seeing him in a new light. Time Travel Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Boruto finds himself stuck in the past where he meets his father when he was younger. Without a clue of how he got there, he tries to find a way back while finding himself being part of team 7. While trying to keep his identity a secret, he bonds with Naruto, learning things about his father he never knew and seeing him in a new light.

A/N: This is set during the movie, so spoiler alert just with this first chapter, which is more like a prologue. I am currently working on another fic called Borutos struggle. Yeah im kind of obsessed with Naruto at the moment XD I will post a chapter sometime 2mar or the next day! This story will follow events in the original Naruto time line, just with boruto being there to witness everything and what not. Some things will change of course where hes there. So this fic will probably be LONG. Question is will I finish it? Muwhahaha! **Cough** Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.

Expect future mistakes and errors (Grammar) hee hee

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

In that moment, everything slowed. Time itself became still because in that second, when the light engulfed him, was when he finally understood exactly what Sasuke had meant. At the time when he spoke them he didn't get it. They were just words that didn't register to him but, now, his eyes that were so blinded before saw a little clearly.

 ** _Listen Boruto. Naruto was full of weaknesses. He was a loser, a good for nothing but, he pulled up with his own strength and realized his dream by becoming hokage. You don't need to understand who Naruto is now, you need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here._**

Boruto saw his father as the hokage. A father who would rather spend less time with him and more time doing a hokages duty. He made it his goal to surpass his father one day. It didn't matter how or when except that one day he would step up and defeat the seventh. Just because he felt the need to.

He didn't understand why his fathers dream was to be a hokage. What was so important about it? It was just another job that someone else could do. Why did it have to be his dad? He would find himself asking those same questions quite a bit and never could figure out the answer.

As the nearby ruble danced through the air around them, his blonde hair blowing from the power radiating all around the battlefield, his eyes starring at the sevenths back, a memory began to play in his mind. A memory he had forgotten till now.

Naruto, as he stood protecting his son and Sarada was also looking back on the same memory.

(Start Flashback)

 _"Boruto. Do you know why I wanted to become hokage?" The seventh stood starring at his five year old son sitting in front of him._

 _Boruto tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "So you can protect people?" He answered with a smile._

 _Naruto laughed. "Yeah. That and its been my dream for a long time. I wanted to be hokage so that I could be looked up to and so that I could be seen instead of ignored."_

 _Boruto blinked. "I see you! You're right in front of me!"_

 _Naruto's smile grew as he bent down and picked up his oblivious son. He held him in his arms. He had never had a father and at the beginning he wasn't sure how to be one himself but, when news reached him that he was about to become a dad so many thoughts raced through his mind._  
 _Was he ready for the responsibility of being a parent? Would he be a good father? The most important question was would He stay around long enough to see them grow?_

 _He was scared of what the future had in store but at that moment it didn't matter because he was going to be a father. He was going to give them a life that he never had with his father. A happy and long joyful life._

 _"You can huh?" He rubbed Borutos head. "I'll always be here for you Boruto."_

 _Boruto smiled widely and hugged his dad with all his might. "I love you daddy!" He said cheerfully._

 _Naruto's eyes softened. He never thought he would hear himself being called that. He always though he was going to be alone for the longest time. It made his chest ache painfully, in a good way. "I love you to son."_

(End Flashback)

Naruto's head turned slightly to peer back at Boruto. Their eyes met and for some reason Boruto felt a strange tug on his heart. Looking into his fathers eyes and seeing the sadness and a emotion he thought he would never see, pride, it almost felt like he was saying goodbye.

 _he can't be..._

The ends of Naruto's mouth turned up into a small smile and everything sped up. Everything happened so fast. Boruto started to reach out, frantically trying to grab his fathers cloak but, it was futile. An explosion of light blinded him and he was knocked back but not before one single word left his mouth.

"DAD!"

He was thrown into a black oblivion. The last thought he had was how he wondered how his father became hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I might be a little out of character so be warned! lol So I hope you like this chapter, my writing is not the best, just so ya know. If you do not like this story I understand, just please no mean reviews, I already know I am a failure **Cries** Anyway, Ill update when I can.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One- Time Travel?**_

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Nine year old Boruto set in his chair in front of his computer. A scowl on his face. His eyes stayed glued to email he just received from his father. He felt his anger rise each time he scanned his eyes over it._

 ** _Boruto, I am sorry but I cant come home right now. Tell himawari happy birthday for me._**

 _"At least he didn't forget but he should still show up." He mumbled._

 _A knock on his door tore his attention away from the computer and he quickly put away the message._

 _He sighed. "What?" He asked._

 _The door opened open revealing his mother, Hinata as she walked in. "The cakes ready. Would you like to come down and put on the candles?" She asked him in that sweet voice she always used._

 _Boruto stood and walked over to his bed. Throwing his hands behind his head he fell back on the bed in a lazy manner. "Dads to busy to come." His voice was a little harsher than he meant it to be._

 _Hinata smiled and set on the end of the bed beside her son. "He's the hokage. Its his duty to ensure the safety of the city." She tried to get him to understand._

 _"Yeah but we are his family. Is he really that busy that he hasn't the time for us anymore." He turned over on his side putting his back to her._

 _It was silent for a moment. "I don't expect you to understand. Your still so young. Your father has more than one priority now. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Were all important to him."_

 _"Yeah but the city's is even more so. He never has time for us anymore. What's the point." His voice was low._

 _Hinata shook her head sadly. "Boruto, he-"_

 _"Whatever. I don't care anymore. I'll come down and put the stupid candles on the cake." He interrupted her._

 _She knew the conversation was done and without further words she stood up and walked to the door. She stopped to look back at the bed the her gaze went to the floor in front of her before closing and giving one more soft sigh and leaving the room. The door closed with a soft click._

 _Boruto stayed in the same spot for a few more minutes before getting up. He hated it. He hated being the son of the hokage but what he hated more was how his father was never around. It bugged him to no end. Even so, he decided to allow his emotions to die down for the time being and go downstairs to spend time with his mother and sister. It was a special day after all. Himawari was another day older._

 _He got up and walked over to his desk. He felt around behind the computer in search of a present he had hid for just that day._

 _"Yosh!" He exclaimed happily when felt the familiar box and took it out._

 _It was a red box with a beautifully tied blue bow wrapped firmly around it. He was sure she would love it and even more so what was inside it. Feeling excited about the gift, he ran out of his room and downstairs to where they were waiting for him._

(End Flashback)

The memory began to fade as his conscious started to return. First thing he realized was it was completely black, second was that it was probably because his eyes were clamped and thirdly he was laying on something hard. His body also felt heavier than usual. It felt like a thousand ton had been dropped on him. He tried to move but his limbs refused to listen. It took him a few tries but he finally managed to move, even if a little. He opened his eyes, which he also had a hard time doing, slowly. Blinking a few times as a harsh light penetrated his sight, he was soon met with blue and white.

It took him a moment to realize that it was the scene of a clear clouded sky. He starred at it in slight confusion. Why would he be seeing that? Surely they would have took him to the hospital and he would have seen a white ceiling instead? It didn't make sense. Not only did that strike him as odd but so did the fact that when he lost consciousness the sky was as dark as the abyss its self and the view he saw then was not the beautiful one he saw now.

"Wait, what about dad!" He suddenly remembered what happened before he was knocked out.

His father looking at him with a look he's never really seen before. At least not one filled with pride towards him. Then he smiled. Like he knew it might be the last time he saw him. That thought alone scared him. Sure he may fight with the old man and sometimes have hateful feeling towards him but did he really hate him? No not really. He just disliked the fact he wasn't around. That he didn't have time for them. That didn't mean he hated him. That was the impression he gave though, wasn't it?

Boruto closed his eyes at the though that his dad might actually think he hates him. He felt a pinch of guilt. He felt like the worst son anyone could ask for. If it wasn't for those words, those words, that Sasuke spoke to him then he wouldn't have understood exactly what he meant. Which he still doesn't fully get them meaning but close enough. It made him want to know more about his father, he wanted to hear the stories from his adventures. Now though, would he get the chance to ask? Just what happened to his father?

Taking a deep breath, he stood up.

"First things first, gotta find out where I am." He drew his brows together after looking all around him and not recognizing where he was. "I don't remember this place. I was definitely not here before."

He didn't allow his panic to show as he hurried and ran off into any direction. All he knew was he had to find the city and to make sure everyone was okay. His mom, his sister, friends and all the people who lived in the city and found out what happened to his dad. Then he would go from there. Plus maybe one of them could explain to him why he woke up in a field of trees and flowers.

After an hour of running and getting no where, Boruto finally made it the entrance of a very large open gate. It was huge. He starred at it for a long time for two reasons. One, he was fascinated by the size if it alone and two, he's pretty sure he has never seen it before. He must be lost.

"This is just great!" He huffed, "How am I suppose to get back when I have no idea where I am going! This is so annoying!" He was rubbing his hair in frustration.

"Well hello there!"

Boruto almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice and froze. He gulped and slowly turned around to come face to face with some a guy.

"I haven't seen you around. Dressed funny to." He noted scratching his chin.

The last statement made Borutos eyes twitch. Who's he calling funny? The man in front of him was much weirder than him by a long shot. He was wearing no other color but a green suit of some kind. His hair was jet black and the most disturbing thing that stood out even past the lame clothes were the guys brows. Which if he re-called reminded him of someone he knew.

"Yeah, im the funny looking one." He mused.

The guy ignored the remark as he observed the new comer closely. Obviously curious. "What's your name son."

"Don't call me that and its none of your business." He muttered with a glare.

The guy laughed. "Aw the days of youth. So full of energy!" He held his hand up in the make of a fist. "Let the power of youth engulf your spirit!"

Boruto looked dumbfounded. "Huh?" _This guy is weird._

"I should be getting back. Stay out of trouble now." With that being said, a swirl of leaves covered the guy and he disappeared.

Boruto stood there starring at the spot he vanished from. "That, was strange. Just who was that?" He wondered out loud.

He didn't ponder on it long before he decided to enter the gate and walk into the village. He started to look around. The houses were not very big and the village itself was not very large but, there was one building that caught his eyes and beside it was a mountain. What was on the mountain however made him stop in his tracks. He starred at it, mouth opened wide. There, carved into the rock were four faces he's seen every day. The hokages of the city only this wasn't his home. It was completely different all except that mountain that was an exact copy of Konohagakure's.

"No way." He said with disbelief.

His legs started to move and he ran towards the tall building in the middle of the village as fast as he could. He dashed through the street, past people he never saw before until he made it to the front entrance of the building. He stood looking at it. It was exactly the same as well. Just the village was different. He was starting to feel more confused every minute. How could he be seeing both the Hokage residence and Hokage Rock?

He took a deep breath and ran into the building. The hallways never changes and were the same, too. So he easily made his way to the Hokages office and threw the door open like he would any other day when going to see his lord seventh. Not caring by the force in which he did it in. He stood there panting and glared at the back of the chair as it was facing the window. He noticed the room had in fact changed a little. Different pictures were hung up instead of the ones he was used to seeing. There was no papers or a mess but the most thing that stood out was the picture that used to set on the end of the desk was not there.

"Can I help you?" The chair turned around revealing an old man.

Boruto gritted is teeth. He didnt know what was going on but he did know that his dad was the Hokage so why was there someone else in his office pretending to be? "Who are you! Why are you in here pretending to be Hokage!"

The old man looked at him strangely. Starring at him in curiosity and astonishment.

 _This boy, he looks exactly like Naruto. Only his hair is different, He thought._

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. Third Hokage. May I ask your name?"

"Boruto." He answered walking into the room to stand in front of the desk.

The third was quiet for a moment. _How strange, even their names sound alike_. "Well, Boruto, I don't believe i've seen you before."

Boruto bit at his lip. What was going on? He was sure this was Konohagakure, by the faces in the mountain and building, he knew but something wasnt right. He suddenly had a thought. He wondered if maybe he time traveled? _Nah that would be impossible._ As he continued to think about it, he wondered if it could be possible. If maybe their was such a jutsu that could open up a rift in time. Even if there was, it still wouldn't explain how he ended up there considering he was with his father on the battlefield. _Could time travel be possible?_

"There is no such thing as time travel."

Boruto blinked. He said that out loud? "Uh, I know that!" He laughed nervously.

The third didn't look convinced. He could tell something about the boy didn't seem right. He could tell that he was no threat but, the fact he resembles a certain blonde knucklehead and he has an interest about things as time travel, he wasn't exactly normal. He took in the clothes the boy was wearing as well. They were flashy and new. The material seemed more durable as well. Nothing like the clothes in the village. He was curious. "Do you live here in the village?" He asked standing up from his chair and walking to the boy, folding his hands behind his back.

Boruto averted his eyes. Instead of answering, he stayed quiet.

Sarutobi smiled. "I see. Where are your parents.

"I don't know." Was the low reply. "I was wondering if I could stay here, in the village." He asked meeting the thirds piercing eyes.

It was true, he really didn't know where his parents were. He didn't even know where he was. The one thing he was sure of is that if time travel was possible it would be written in the forbidden scrolls. He remembered the seventh telling him that inside the building held scrolls of different kinds that if fallen in the wrong hands could mean the end of everything. If he could find them he may be able to find out if its true or not.

Sarutobi studied him a moment before answering, "I don't see the harm in that. You don't look like a threat."

Boruto smiled widely. "Thank you!"

"We'll have to find you a place to stay. I noticed you don't have a headband."

Boruto's expression changed as he remembered the exams and how he was terminated for using a ninja tool. "No."

"So its safe to say you aren't a shinobi? You don't look older than fourteen." He pushed for answers.

"I am twelve. No but, I do plan to graduate!" _If I ever find out where I am that is_ , He thought the last statement.

"In that case, you could take the exams at the academy." He offered.

Boruto gazed at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"If that's what you want."

Boruto starred at the floor. He didn't even want to take part in the exams before until he heard the seventh would be watching. Once he knew that it was an obvious decision to participate so that his old man could see him fight. Now it just seems pointless. His dad isn't here to see him. He wasn't eve sure if his dad was still alive to see him. That saddened him.

Sarutobi noticed the look of despair on the boys face and put a hand on his shoulder. "You could always just take the class and see how that goes." He suggested instead.

"Yeah, I could do that." He decided that maybe he could play along until he could sneak into the building for the scrolls later that night.

Looking pleased, the third nodded and walked back over to his desk. "Classes should have already be over so you can try tomorrow if you'd like."

Boruto didn't say another word but nodded and left the office. Sarutobi watched his retreating back until he was out of sight and let out a sigh. "I will have to keep an eye on that one." He remarked to himself.

* * *

Boruto had wondered around the city until night fell over the village. He was sitting on one of the roofs admiring the large moon looming over the houses. The light it gave off could shine through the darkest of spaces. He had never seen anything like it. Not even at home. The buildings were much larger and usually blocked the view of the sky. It was rare to see the sky as clear as the one he saw in that instant.

"Amazing..." He breathed out.

"Yes it is, isn't it."

Boruto jumped, almost falling off in the process as someone suddenly appeared beside him. He held his hand over his chest to try and get his heart to stop trying to leap out of his chest. _Does everyone just randomly appear!_

"Are you Boruto by chance?" A familiar voice asked.

Boruto turned towards it. Standing there was none other than Kakashi Hatake. He was younger but still had the mask over his face and was wearing the same clothes he always wore. "Kakashi-sensei..." He whispered so softly that the older man didn't hear.

Kakashi raised a brow at the reply, not catching the answer so he asked again. "Are you Boruto?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Great. The third told me about you and that you needed somewhere to stay for the time being. He picked out the perfect place.

Boruto stood. "Yeah I don't have no where to go. How did you find me anyway."

Kakashi sighed. "Well. I would think you sitting on a rooftop stands out." He said it like it was that obvious.

Boruot made a 'humph' sound. "So where am I staying."

Kakashi smiled with his eye. He never could tell if the guy actually smiled behind his mask at all. "You'll see."

* * *

Kakashi ended up leading them to a apartment building. Once at the door Kakashi handed him a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Here, give whoever lives here this note. Its from the third explaining everything. You should have no problems with whoever lives here. You can handle it from here." With that said he knocked on the door and jumped through the air, leaving the boy alone.

Boruto looked at the note in his hand and was about to read it when the door opened. His gaze traveled from the paper to the door. He was sure he stopped breathing. His body froze and his eyes went wide. Standing in a orange jump suit was his father. A very young version of him that he had seen from the pictures, looking at him with a smug look. He starred at him in snapping out of it when Naruto said,

"Yeah, what do you want."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys do you think Sarada should be in this fic to? I was thinking that maybe it would be good that way Boruto wouldnt be alone. Tell me what yall think


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys so, I just want to say this fic is really fun to write. Boruto starts to understand Naruto little by little. Sorry its coming along so slow at first. In the later chapters he'll be going on the missions with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Its gonna follow the episodes with my own scenes and other stuff thrown in just like this chapter. So I hope you guys like it and if you dont thats fine, thanks for reading it either way.

Reviews:

 _ **Meathead:**_ You confused me a little. I do know some of the hyuuga clan lol but this has nothing to do with them so ya lost me there for a minute. I do appreciate you explaining it to me though! Thank you!

 _ **Arisa risarisarisa-**_ Thanks! Im glad your looking forward to it! Even if it isnt that great of a fic I appreciate it!

 _ **818carlos-**_ Yes! This will actually take place at the start of the Naruto series when they graduate! Boruto will get to see alot, even up to where Naruto first allows the nine tails to seep through!

 _ **piccolaNaruto18-**_ I will try to update as fast as I can ^^ No worries.

Thank you guys for leaving a review and taking an interest in this fic!

Enjoy! ^^

Ok so I re-read and fixed any mistakes I found! But don't expect this to have perfect grammar! I have asked many Betas for help and I am always ignored so I am unable to have it checked. After a while I gave up on getting a beta. So I can only do the best I can. I hope it isn't to bad lol. Next chapter or two is set during the first episode.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two- Mizuki's Deception- Forbidden Scroll- Part One_**

* * *

Boruto found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father, the lord seventh, standing right in front of him. Of course he was different, his hair was longer and spiked up into a mess and he was younger. When he compared the two, what Naruto looked like now and when he was the same age as him, he saw the remarkable change. This version of him was completely different. Sure, he still had the same features and the clothing was still similar but the look in his eyes and the way he presented himself wasn't like the seventh at all. It made him wonder what had happened to make Naruto the person he was now, that made him differ from the person facing him.

He must have spaced out for to long because he blinked when something went up and down near his face. Naruto was trying to get his attention.

"Hey! I asked what do you want! It's kind of late ya know." He said impatiently.

Yep, definitely not the same person, he thought rolling his eyes at the kids bad attitude.

"Er," he scratched his head, a similar action Naruto would do when he was in deep thought, "Hokage-sama sent me here." He reached the paper to Naruto.

He watched as his father grabbed the paper and started to read it. Naruto had one hand on his hip and the other lightly holding the paper. "The hokage huh." He spoke softly but then he looked at the kid at his door and now that hr actually got a good look at him he recognized the similarity.

"Hey, what gives? Why do you look like me?" He asked curiously.

Boruto tensed. He wasn't sure exactly where he was. He did know that if he were in the past that he would have to tread carefully. Anything he did or could say would have consequences on his future. He didn't know what to reply at the moment so he changed the subject. "So the note. What did it say?"

Naruto still had the suspicion clear on his face but chose to shrug and answer, "Old man says I should give you a place to stay for awhile."

Boruto smiled. "Really? Won't be a problem right?"

Something of skepticism flashed in Naruto's blue orbs for just a moment before it vanished. "Well, ya see, its just me here."

That caught Boruto's interest. He knew, from a few stories that his mother had told him, that Naruto didn't have parents. Surely he had some kind of parent figure?

"It shouldn't be a problem. I guess. Come in." He added, making Boruto forget his thoughts.

"Yosh! Thanks!" He said with a smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Something about the kid bugged him, annoyed him even. It was strange enough that he looked like him. He noted the same color hair and shade of eyes. His were a little darker than his own but came close to being the same color. Then the whiskers. Where he had three on either cheek the boy had two. Must be a fan of the awesome Naruto Uzumaki! He thought with a grin and put his hands over his head.

He walked back in side, Boruto right behind him as he closed the door.

"Hey kid, ya must be a fan huh?" He suddenly asked.

Boruto blinked. "As if..." He muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto turned and glared at him.

"I mean, I don't even know who you are so how can I be a fan? Haha!" He laughed nervously.

Naruto seemed to accept the answer and nodded. "I guess that's true. So what's your name kid?"

Boruto sighed at the use of 'kid'. "First off, im around the same age as you so quit calling me kid. My name is Boruto uz-, er, I mean Boruto, Boruto Kazaki." He came with the last name.

It would be bad if he said Uzumaki. His dad told him before that the Uzumaki blood line was rare. That the three of them were only ones with the trait alive.

"Boruto? What kind of stupid name is that?" He said turning back around and walking to his room.

Boruto clenched his fists. He was the one that gave him the name in the first place! Its no worse than a name called 'Naruto'. Huffing out in reply, he followed his dad into the room.

"So where do I sleep?" He asked.

Naruto pointed at the floor. "Floor." He replied simply.

Boruto wanted to scream. Naruto's attitude was the worst. Now that he thought about it, it was similar to how Boruto himself had been acting. Except he knew that they had different reasons.

"Whatever." He said under his breath and set on the floor.

Naruto walked over to the closet and dug around until he pulled a sleeping bad out and threw it on the floor next to Borutos feet. "Here. It hasn't been slept in. Its better than sleeping on just the floor."

Boruto looked at it. It was a green medium sized sleeping bag with an awkward pattern on it. He grabbed it and unzipped it. He laid it against the floor and climbed in it. "Thanks."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto turned off the light and got into his own bed and started to drift to sleep.

Boruto just starred at the ceiling. His thoughts wouldn't allow him to sleep. His dad was living in a small apartment by himself. Did he have anyone caring for him at all? He was still so young, the same age as Boruto. How was he even able to look after his own being without anyone helping.

Boruto glanced to his left without moving his head to peer at Naruto's back. The sad part was, he knew nothing about his fathers past. Nothing at all except for a few details that Naruto or Hinata sometimes shared with him. He knew his dad was without parents, but he didn't know the reason and he wasn't sure if he did want to know. Then again, he remembers Sasukes words again.

You don't need to understand who Naruto is now, you need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here.

Did that mean if he did learn of his fathers past that he would understand him a little more? Get to know why he was so obsessed with being Hokage or why he was raised without a father and mother?

He turned over to where his back faced Naruto's. After his thoughts died down he found it harder to keep his eyes open and shortly he found himself falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Boruto was the first to wake. He groaned when a harsh light shines down on him in harsh rays. Even with his lids closed he could feel the penetration and turned away from it. He just laid there until a noise from his stomach interrupted the silence. Grow in again, he set up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to the bed that held a still sleeping Naruto.

"Lazy old man." He mumbled and stood up.

He walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets in search of food but all he found was several cups of instant ramen. He wasn't a huge ramen fan to say the least even if it was his fathers favorite. He got that from Hinata. She liked ramen but only sometimes and made other tasty meals. Thinking about his mother and himawari made his stomach turn violently. Was he ever going to see them again? He missed them somewhat awful, though he would never say that out loud. Then he remembered he was suppose to break into the hokages building to find the scrolls. He had forgotten after meeting a very young Naruto.

"I guess ill have to wait till tonight." He decided.

He closed the cabinets and glanced into the room. Naruto was laying on his back, his shirt half ridden up with one leg thrown over the bed and a hand laid out against his chest. His mouth was open with each sleeping breath. How he could sleep like that and with the light filling the room was beyond him.

He quietly walked out of the house. He was hungry and ramen just wouldn't do so he decided to go out and get something to eat elsewhere. He wasn't familiar with the shops at all and took a few tries at finding one that sold food. He got uneasy with each minute when several eyes would fall on him as he passed the villagers. Whenever he met their eyes he saw a certain emotion in them that made him turn away quickly. Those eyes were filled with loath and it was directed at him. He couldn't figure out why, considering no one knew him so he ignored it and continued about his way.

He spotted a shop that read Ramen Ichiraku. He realized it was the same name of the shop in city. The building was different except had the same sign beside the doors and same wording, instead of hanging over top was instead hung down half way where you entered the shop. Contemplating on whether or not to find a different who or eat there the choice was obvious when his stomach gave another loud growl.

"Ramen it is." He pouted a little and walked up to the shop and through the entry where the scent of ramen immediately filled his senses.

He couldn't help but lick his lips at the delicious aroma.

"Ah, Naruto! A bowl of Ramen coming right up!" The owner greeted him.

Boruto scratched at his cheek. "Thanks but i'm not Naruto." He corrected taking a seat.

The owner looked at him closely and realized he was mistaken. "Sorry about that! You kind of look like him! I can tell your not now. So Ramen?" He was still starring at the young boy. It was remarkable. If it wasn't for the clothes and different way he wore his hair he would be the exact copy of him.

Boruto nodded. "So, Naruto, he come here alot?" He asked.

The owner started preparing a bowl of Ramen for his young customer. "Oh? yeah. Him and Iruka come here alot. At times that boy can eat six bowls of Ramen. His hunger is endless." He laughed. "Of course Iruka always has to pay on top of everything else but I dont think he minds. Hes the closest thing that boy has to family I believe."

Iruka was a good friend of the family. He would always stop by and see how Naruto was handling being hokage. Hes even talked to him a couple times but Iruka was always called on missions and never stayed long so he barely knew the guy. Hes heard stories about how him and his father fought side by side several times and always came out on top. It made him happy but jealous at the same time. It seemed Naruto was loved by everyone of the city and adored by young soon to be shinobi who vowed that they would one day be hokage even more. It furthered Borutos irritation. There was nothing good about being hokage and ignoring your family so when he heard his fellow classmates talk about the same dream his dad had his whole life he would get angry and tell them it was stupid to even think of being hokage.

"Even so. I can see the loneliness in Narutos eyes. The fact hes completely alone and has no one. He smiles like hes the happiest child on the planet but even smilesare illusions. Seeing past them isn't very hard. Not when you've seen what they had to endure." He added setting a steaming bowl of Ramen down in front of him.

Boruto starred at it. His reflection starred back at him and for a moment it looked like his dad was looking at him. He turned away. "He can't be that alone, right." He asked more to himself then the owner, who heard anyway.

"Well now, if you count Iruka then no, hes not completely alone. I have a feeling you know him. You his friend?"

That made him smile. _No, hes my father_ , he thought, but said, "Yeah, you can say that."

"Good. Im glad your his friend." The owner said and walked away from the counter.

Boruto started to eat the Ramen. As soon as it hit his mouth, the remarkable taste was enough to make his eyes grow in astonishment. Within minutes the bowl was cleaned of all content and he was leaned back with his hand over his stomach. "So amazing..." He ground out slowly.

* * *

"Wonder where that kid went off to." Naruto wondered as he darted from building to building.

He woke up a little late to find the kid gone. At first he thought maybe he dreamed it all but then spotted the open sleeping bag still on the floor. He cleaned off and ate instant Ramen before taking off. If he didn't hurry he would be late for class. Oddly enough, he didn't care. The note the third wrote said the kid was to attend as well and that Naruto be his guide around. As if he would hang around the brat and show him the ropes. Naruto never had that kind of help so why should he care? He was sure the brat could find his own way to the academy and so he focused on his goal at hand.

With a mischievous grin and a bucket of paint, he headed towards the hokage mountain.

* * *

Boruto let out a breath as he walked towards the academy. He had almost forgot that he was to go. He was weary. What if it could cause a rift in the future, change it? Thats if he was even in the past but he was sure he was somewhere and it wasnt the present. If meeting his father and seeing the four hokages heads on the mountain was no indication. He didnt want to mess anything up more than he probably already did for even being there.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "What am I going to do."

He couldn't ponder long when he heard the sounds of running feet and loud laughing somewhere behind him.

"Naruto! When we get our hands on you! You've crossed the line this time!"

"Huh?" He turned in time to see Naruto, along with two very furious shinobi trailing behind him, jumping into the air and flying across each building. He watched as Naruto jumped back.

"Give it up! Your just mad that you dont have the courage to do what I did! Bunch of losers. Try and catch me!"

Boruto blinked, confused. What was going on? He noticed the bucket Naruto was holding. The scene was to familiar, it reminded him of a prank he did not to long ago before winding up where he was now and he found himself looking to the mountain that held the hokages images. He wanted to face palm. There, on each of the faces, was markings of different kinds, graffiti.

Despite the situation, Boruto started laughing, doubling over to hold his stomach. "No way! Dad did that to?! Haha!" By this time he had a hand on his forehead and was leaned back slightly, only stopping when he realized something. That meant:

"No way, we are not alike in any way!" He screamed.

* * *

"Im at the end of my rope Naruto. You've failed the graduation test over and over. Come tomorrow you have one more chance. Yet, you keep messing up."

Boruto stood at door, just having entered to find Naruto tied up and setting on the floor with a teacher yelling at him. It reminded him of his own lectures the old man constantly gave him after the stunts he pulled. The seventh would always remind him of how he kept messing things up and how he was disappointed in him. Though, seeing the scene unfolding in front of him was much different. Usually when Boruto found himself being yelled at by his furious father he would just glare at him. Naruto, however just turned his head and mumbled a 'humph' at the teacher.

 _Way to show him, dad._

He didn't have to see the teachers face to know a vein popped out. He turned around, pointing a finger at the class and announced, "Fine, thanks to Naruto you all will have to review the transformation jutsu!"

Now that he he could see the teachers face, he recognized him immediately _. Iruka-sensei..._

The whole class erupted in sighs and 'aws' of disappointment. Boruto wondered if that was a everyday thing. Iruka did say he failed it. Wait, transformation jutsu was his dads specialty. He could make hundreds, maybe a thousand clones at ones. So how could he possible fail that?

"You can blame Naruto." Iruka folded his hands over his chest.

The whole class glared at Naruto but he didn't seem to care and refused to meet any of their heated stares.

Boruto starred at his dad. He didn't recognize him as the father he knew. Sure they were the same person but this version was a bit more colder. Like he didn't care about anything. He caused trouble easily without regret and didn't care what that meant for his class. His attitude was no where near the same but, completely different. _I wonder why dad changed so much._

"You must be new. Welcome to class, oh? You look like," He trailed off, looking from Naruto to the new comer. "That's odd." He walked over to Boruto and put a hand on his shoulder, coaching him over to stand directly in front of the class so he was facing everyone.

"Class we got a new student. Want to introduce yourself?" Iruka smiled down at him.

Boruto felt a blush creep across his cheeks. "Boruto. Boruto kazaki." He bowed, much to his distaste.

Iruka patted his back. "Take a seat Boruto."

With one more glance at his father, who still was facing the chalkboard, he walked up the row of seats to the back, ignoring the whispers and stares he was getting. He knew it was because he favored a certain blonde.

He took a seat by himself.

Iruka turned back to Naruto. "Why must you do this every time Naruto." He sighed, bending down and untying his hands.

Naruto stood, still not meeting Irukas eyes. "Why do you care."

Iruka stayed silent. He shook his head and faced the class. "Everyone form a roll up front."

Within seconds the class, including Boruto, was standing in a line side by side.

"Okay, who's first." Iruka asked.

A girl in long pink hair and a red dress stepped forward. Boruto knew immediately who it was. There was only one person he knew with that certain color of hair.

"Sakura here! Lets go! Transform!" He made the sign with her hands and transformed reappearing as a perfect Iruka clone.

Boruto smiled. _That's Aunt Sakura for you!_

"Good. A perfect clone." With that said, she transformed back to herself.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see that Sasuke? Huh? " She looked at the raven hair boy who had his hands in his pockets.

It amazed Boruto how much Aunt Sakura seemed to like Uncle Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Your up."

Sasuke stepped forward, hands in his pockets and a bored expression. Boruto starred at him. He saw pictures of team seven and he always thought that Sasuke changed a great deal from when he was younger. He could always tell that there was something cold about him from looking at the picture. He never smiled and always wore the kind of frown that meant he had no interest in anything.

Sasuke transformed as well into a perfect clone of Iruka.

"Good."

"Alright, Boruto Kazaki! Can you do the transformation jutsu?"

Boruto smirked. "That's easy!" He said with full confidence. Transformation might not be his best but he could create four perfect clones, no sweat. Stepping forward, he put his hands in the right signal and transformed into Iruka who looked pleased and nodded in acceptance. He went back to himself and went to stand back in line.

"Very good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka looked wearily at the blonde.

 _Alright, dads turn!_ Boruto thought in excitement.

"This is a waste of time, Naruto!" The boy beside Naruto stated, the girl on his other side also said, "Yeah, we always end up paying for your stupid mistakes."

"As if I care!" Naruto stepped forward, a determined look in his eyes and a grin on his face.

 _Yeah, show em dad!_ Boruto also grinned. It was then he noticed a odd girl a few people down from him. She had short dark hair that held a blue tent to it and was fiddling with her fingers and looking at Naruto with a smile. There was only one person he knew was that pretty, had that kind of hair and was incredibly shy. _No way! Mom?!_

"Transform!" Blue chakra seeped around him and he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

 _This outa show em, dads the best when it comes to transformation,_ Boruto thought proudly.

The smoke cleared and standing there was a blonde haired, naked girl with pigtails. The smoke covered her most intimate parts. She had her hand to her mouth and made a kissing motion, sending a heart towards Iruka, who, mouth gaped open and eyes wide in disbelief, said, "HUH," and flew back with a nose bleed.

Boruto also fell over in disbelief and shock. _I take it back! I definitely take it back_ _!_ _Hes just awful!_ He shouted in his head.

Naruto went back to his normal self and was laughing. "Ha! Got you! That was my sexy jutsu!"

Iruka's gritted his teeth in anger. "Cut the antics! This is your last warning!" He yelled in Narutos face.

Boruto didnt get up from the floor. _Mom, I think you made a mistake. You married an idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: He guys! Future chapters wont take so long with one episode as this is. Promise. So, what early episodes are ya'lls favorite and would like to see Boruto be a part of? Im def. not gonna do every episode but the most important ones. When do ya'll think Naruto should find out Boruto is his son? Review and tell me your thoughts! Im actually having fun writing this alot! lol

 **Reviews:**

 ** _otaku1325- _** Thanks! I always feel the reader should know the emotions of all the characters. I cant do it very well but I try to make them come across.

 ** _Arashi Sora- _** Thanks! I hope you like it so far!

 ** _naruhinakiralacus-_** Yeah I dont know why I made Naruto say that XD I guess cuz I kinda think its a weird name? Maybe, I dont Know haha

 ** _Kevik70-_** I am glad you like it thus far! lol

Thank you guys for your support. I appreciate it dearly!

 **Expect mistakes**! Grammar, misspellings, errors, who knows! LOL Will fix when I can.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three- Mizuki's Deception- Forbidden Scroll- Part Two_**

* * *

The next day, Boruto found himself sitting on the Hokage mountain, his elbow resting on his knee with his hand supporting his chin. He was slumped over peering down at Naruto, who had a sour expression on his face as he rubbed a rag across the rock of one of the Hokage faces. Boruto would be lying if he said he wasn't amused. Seeing his father in the same position he had been several times before was ironic enough but seeing the scowl at having to wash off the paint he put on was just amusing.

"I don't get it. Why did you even do it in the first place?" Boruto asked curiously.

The seventh, after all, was always on his case about dis-respecting the greatest shinobi of all time by doing the same thing. So why had he done it? It didn't make sense to him.

Naruto stopped his movements and gazed up at the annoying kid. "Who cares, its just rock! Besides one day i'll surpass em all." He mumbled the last part but Boruto still heard.

"Naruto! You are not going home until every drop of paint has been wiped clean!" Iruka said as matter of fact.

"So what! Isn't like anyone's there waiting for me!" He bit back.

Boruto winced. He heard the emotion behind the words. Even if his dad acted like he didn't care it was obvious that he in fact cared quite a bit. Anyone would put in the position where you had to life a life without family. His eyes drooped closed then opened only half way as if he was suddenly very tired. The wind blew at his hair, making his blond locks sweep back gracefully. He looked out towards the sky. It really was different. Everything, from the mountain he was perched on, to the rising sunset. The village was even smaller. How could so much change in so little time, he wondered. The biggest wonder though, was..Boruto glanced at Naruto once more.

Iruka sighed and looked to his side at the suddenly quiet blonde beside him. He blinked as soon as his eyes landed on him. The kids hair was blown back, almost looking spiked now and at that moment he actually did look like Naruto. The resemblance was uncanny. He had to admit, when he first saw Boruto, he honestly believed Naruto had finally made a decent clone. He was that convinced that there was a second Naruto in his class but if he looked closely they were two different people.

"So, Boruto, do you live here in the leaf? I've never seen you before." Iruka asked in curiosity.

Boruto's head snapped to the side. "Um, not really. I kind of got lost." He replied easily.

He had to admit, when it came to lying he really needed to work on it.

"I see. Where's your parents."

"I don't know." Once again he was looking at Naruto, who wiped furiously at the paint.

Iruka noticed him starring at Naruto but chose not to say anything about it and instead assured, "Well don't worry, the third is probably already on it. You'll be back with them." He assured rubbing Borutos thick hair.

 _That's what i'm afraid of._

Boruto felt a shiver down his spine when he noticed the look Naruto gave him at the mention of parents. Was that jealous and a little bit of envy he saw? He couldn't tell because his father turned away to fast for him to register it. _What was that...?_

Iruka turned his attention towards Naruto. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with a deep frown and furrowed brows. "What now, sensei!"

Boruto smirked at the annoyance in his voice.

Iruka scratched at his chin. "Well I was thinking, how about after you clean all the paint off I treat you to some ramen? Ya know, the good stuff. What do you say."

It was silent for a moment. For a minute Iruka thought his attempts to cheering the blonde up were for nothing until he looked down and the blonde was starring at him in complete interest, his mouth open. His attitude completely changed.

"Now that's motivation! I'll have this paint off here in no time sensei."

Boruto'e eye twitched. _I'll never understand you, old man._

"What about you, Boruto. Would you like to join us?" He asked him smiling.

"Actually I have some things to do but, I appreciate the offer, sensei." Truth was, he needed to sneak into the Hokage building to find those scrolls.

Iruka nodded in understanding. "Offers always open."

Boruto grinned from ear to ear in appreciation. "Hey, da-, I mean Naruto," He quickly caught himself before he could call him'dad', "Need any help?" He asked teasingly getting a glare from his father.

Naruto just mumbled something between a 'I don't need any help' and 'Brats should mind their own business.' Boruto laughed until he was doubled over.

Iruka looked at him in interest. _I wonder, does this boy have any relation to Naruto?_ He switched his gaze from Boruto to Naruto. _Hes hiding something, I know it but what? In certain ways, they act almost the same. Same sense of humor, same eyes and crazy blonde hair and those whiskers._ He wasn't sure what it was about the the kid and what he could be hiding but he would find out.

* * *

It took all evening for Naruto to completely clean up all the paint from the mountain. The night had started to set when he had finished and while Iruka and Naruto went one way, heading to the shop, Boruto focused on his mission and headed in the other direction. He was sure the Hokages throughout the years never actually lived in the building. So getting in should not be that difficult. It was sneaking around the halls and finding the right room that held the forbidden scrolls that would be challenging.

Once on top of the building, he stealthfully made his way through one of the windows after quietly breaking the lock. Once inside the main office, he walked to the door and opened it,peering out to the hallway to see if there was any guards lurking around. Satisfied that he seemed to be alone, he slithered out from behind the door and ran with quiet steps towards the one place he thought might hold the scrolls. Even if the building was slightly different, the one of his time was build to resemble the one that had crumbled under the wrath of a battle that happened between the village at the time. When he was younger, His dad told him about how Konohagakure was a new and rebuild city over the place where the hidden leaf village use to reside. He told him how it was destroyed during an enemy attack and how he himself had to stop the threat. Even though the guy was defeated it was to late for the village because it was already destroyed under the destruction of battle.

His father didn't tell him many stories but the ones he did share always amazed him. Boruto thinks that's when his drive to surpass Naruto began. At first, it was to be just like him and be a son Naruto could be proud of but, as Boruto got older and the less and less his father was around it formed into something else. He no longer wanted to be like Naruto but show him he could be better. More superior in his skills as a shinobi. His anger for Naruto's constant absent and undivided attention rose with each day. Why couldn't he realize that his family needed him more than the city?

Boruto suddenly stopped. "Maybe, i'm thinking this wrong." Sure, any kid put in his place would feel the same wouldn't they? It was natural, right?

He looked at the door to his right that read: 'No Entry Prohibited.'

 _When I get home, if it isn't to late, i'll make things right._

Boruto was about to open the door when he heard a noise from behind him and he quickly turned to face two shinobi. He growled, how did they catch him? They was no one there when he came in.

"No one is aloud in here, kid." On of the said dead penned.

Boruto, deciding to play dumb, gave them a look of confusion. "I'm sorry. I kind of got lost."

Obviously, there were not buying it. "Sure kid. Tell that to Lord Third." The guys made a hand sign and something firm was wrapped around Boruto to hold him in place.

"Hey! What gives! Let me go!" He struggled to get out of the binding that refused to give out.

The men approached him and grabbed him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You men shall leave." Sarutobi dismissed them, a pipe in his hand as he starred at the young blonde who refused to meet his eyes.

The Third was in a rather bad mood after been woken up to be informed he had a problem that needed dealt with. When they told him a child was sneaking around the building and was about to enter the prohibited room he immediately got out of bed and came here. It was a matter not to take likely. The room held secrets, power in those scrolls kept beyond that door. Even if the kid managed to open the door he wouldn't be able to get to the scrolls that easily, if that was the boys intention. They had high security when it comes to such things.

"Boruto, was it?" Sarutobi re-called.

The child just looked at him.

"This is a serious matter. Then again, you must have a reason for breaking in to this building."

Still, quiet was all that answered him as Boruto looked away.

Sarutobi took a seat behind his desk. He had a serious look on his face as he tried to get answers from him. He tried a different approach. "Boruto Uzumaki."

Boruto froze, tensing up at the use of his real name which confirmed the elders suspicion. When he had first me the boy, the resemblance to Naruto was the first thing had him curious. Then when the boy said something about time-travel, he started to wonder just where this child came from. From then, he was suspicious and asked two of his shinobi to keep an eye on the building. He had a sinking feeling that things would reveal themselves if his hunch was right. Considering every Hokage, himself and the ones before him, knew of the secrets hid within the scrolls, there was one scroll that held the possibility of causing a rift in time. It was just a theory, one that hadn't been proven yet and has been sealed away for centuries. So once Boruto mentioned time-travel, he was intrigued. If it was true and the boy was from a different time line then it could mean trouble.

"Ah, so i'm right. I knew you looked a lot like Naruto."

Boruto looked at him with fear in his eyes. How did he know? He had to think of something. "No, you got it all wrong! I'm not from the leaf village! I live a ways from it actually! I just got lost and ended up here!" He tried to reason.

"That is why you are here? Correct? To find a scroll that can give you the answers you seek?"

Boruto bowed his head. It was no use, he was found out. "Yeah. My name is Boruto Zuzumaki. My parents are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinate Hyuuga. Truth is since coming here everything seems different! My mom and dad are in their younger selves, There are four Hokage heads instead of seven and even the village is different and I don't know where I am!" He said in frustration with teary eyes.

Sarutobi looked at him in sympathy. He understood how the child must be feeling. "Boruto, I assure you nothing in the forbidden scrolls can help but I will look into it. For now your identity and information of where your from must stay a secret. Given the chance to change fate can mean your safety as well as the future you know." He put a comforting hand on Boruto's shoulders.

"I understand." He already knew he couldn't breath a word anyone that he was from the future and that's why he tried getting to the scrolls.

Sarutobi smiled gently at him. "I will let the guards know you meant no harm. You should go back to Naruto's apartment. It's late."

Boruto nodded and gave a silent thanks before leaving.

Sarutobi chuckled. _Who would have thought. Naruto and a family? Married with a son and to a Hyuuga no doubt._ He thought happily. Seeing Naruto grow up and watched as the villagers treated him so poorly was one of the hardest things hes witnessed. Its good to know that even a past as horrible as his that one day even he could find happiness and be loved for who he is and not hated for what people believed him to be.

* * *

"Naruto?" Boruto called out to his father after shutting the door to the apartment and walking in. The lights were out except for the kitchen one.

He was met with no answer and made his way into the bedroom they shared. Naruto was fast asleep on the bed curled up on his left side. His face looked peaceful as he was drawn into a deep slumber.

Boruto smiled at the sight. Walking over to his own sleeping place, he wasted no time getting into the sleeping bag and fell asleep within seconds, thinking about how he was going to get home.

* * *

Boruto was alone in the apartment when he woke up the next morning. He remember something about the say being special or something. After he was fully awake, he climbed out of the sleeping bag and cleaned up before eating some ramen, much to his distaste. He yawned and stretched before putting the bowl into the sink. It was then his memory chose that moment to remember exactly what the day meant for Naruto.

"Its graduation day! I completely forgot!" He huffed and hurried out of the door.

He rushed towards the academy. He really hoped his father graduated and if he did, he didn't want to miss it. As he got closer to the academy, he could see several people at the entrance. The were all laughing and smiling. Several of them were with their kids saying how proud they were of them. He jumped down from the roofs academy to stand behind them.

He looked around hoping to see Naruto. He spotted him far away from the group of people sitting on a swing. He was about to walk over to him when whispers began to form from the crowd but one particular pair caught his interest above the rest.

"There. You see him?"

"Its that boy."

Boruto knew they were talking about Naruto and as he starred at where he sit alone on the swing, even form the distance he noticed something. His father looked sad. His eyes had the kind of depth to them that were deeper than the abyss itself. They were lifeless, hollow. There was no light in them at all. It made something in Boruto break seeing his father look so broken.

"I heard he's the only one that failed."

"Ha, serves him right."

Boruto's fist clenched as every word was spoken. How dare they talk about him like that? After everything his father has sacrificed for them, after ensuring their safety and making sure they live their life in peace. How could they be so cruel?

"Jut imagine what would happen if he became a ninja! I means hes the boy who-"

"Shut up!" That was it, he couldn't keep quiet any longer. His anger reached new levels as they continued to talk bad about his father, their to be seventh Hokage. His hands were balled into fists. His nails dug into the palms of his hands drawing blood as the pressure in which he gripped were stronger than a vice grip.

He turned to the two women. "Just shut up! What do you know huh?! How can you set there and say such cruel things! You don't know nothing! So quit looking down on him with such hateful eyes! Why don't you all go and die!" He shouted angrily at them, his body shaking from the sadness and anger threatening to drag him under.

They starred at him with wide eyes. More because of his appearance than his outburst.

He gritted his teeth and turned around and ran away from them. He had tears in his eyes that he desperately tried to keep from slipping to the surface. Only no matter how much he willed them back they poured anyway. Running down his cheeks like a steady stream of water. He just kept running. How could they be so cold towards Naruto? He was their savior, a person they looked up to. A Person that would be their Hokage someday. It didn't make sense.

It felt like he ran for hours until his feet finally got tired and he came to a stop near side of a river bank. He was bent over, his hands on his knees and breathing hard. "Darn it all! Stupid villagers!" He got out between heavy pants and harsh sobs.

He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"You didn't have to do that ya know." Came a voice behind him.

Boruto didn't move, already knowing who the voice belonged to. "Yes I did! They are stupid and blind! They don't know anything." He answered harshly.

Naruto sighed. He had to admit, it shocked him when heard the shout. He didn't even know the kid was there, he was to lost in his own misery to even notice anything. He had failed and it was something that he didn't want to happen again. So of course he felt as if he was nothing but a failure. It was bad enough the whole village hated him and saw him as some kind of plague. He never knew why and it bothered him. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't like at with such hatred. No one wanted anything to do with him and ignored him as if he wasn't even there. Some days were worse than others because when they did acknowledge him it was only when they spit cruel words and profanity at him. Those were the worst days. Though none of those were easy. He would much rather be invisible than noticed with harsh treatment.

"Who says they have a right! Your an amazing ninja and your always going after that same silly dream. Yet no matter how crazy it is you never quit. Your always protecting the people who treat you like dirt! They don't deserve it." Boruto was still in tears.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke what was on his mind. He was speechless.

Boruto turned to him. His eyes shining like fine glass that had just been polished as the tears still rolled down his whisker like cheeks. "You should hate them! You should...you should..." He sniffed, unable to finish what he was saying.

Naruto smiled at him for the first time, no sneers or hateful glares. "Hey i'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it! Then the village will have to look up to me! So for right now let them look down on me, the more better it will be when they finally recognize me as a ninja." He pointed his finger out towards his clone look a like and winked. "Believe it!"

Boruto laughed at his dad's favorite quote. Even though he still felt saddened by the way Naruto was treated, something about the way his father proclaimed he would be Hokage someday made him a little happier. One day he will be and everyone will look up to him.

He straightened up, wiping away the rest of his tears, Boruto stood with determination in his eyes and a confident grin on his face. He held out his hand in the form of a fist towards Naruto. "You be sure to become Hokage someday! Promise!" Even though this was his father he was talking to and he knew without a doubt he becomes hokage, he felt like making Naruto promise it.

Naruto snickered and touched Borutos fist with his own. "Duh. It will be reality one day. Believe it!"

Boruto shook his head but smiled. "Baka."

Their moment was ruined when a guy with silver hair appeared beside Naruto.

"Found you, Naruto! I had something important I wanted to talk to you about but you left before I could catch you."

Naruto looked at him curiously while Boruto glared at him. Something about the guy was off and he had a bad feeling about him.

The guy noticed the stare and smiled down at him. "Sorry, my name is Mizuki. I need to talk to Naruto if that's okay."

"Sure! Boruto you should go back to the apartment. I'll catch up." Naruto said and began walking off with Mizuki and disappearing.

No way was he going back to the apartment. He couldn't ignore the strange feeling he was getting. _Guess i'll just tail em_ , he decided easily and took off behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Omg Guys sorry I left ya'll hanging XD Ive been busy lol Ya'll think I should update faster? So PLEASE NOTE I know im a little out of character, esp. where Sarutobi, the third, is concerned, sorry bout that, I know his reaction is a little to calm but I decided not to change it._

 ** _THANK YOU reviewers! So very much!_**

 **EXPECT grammar mistakes, misspellings, errors etc, you've been warned. Enjoy!**

 **Will be one more part for this episode!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four- Mizuki's Deception- Forbidden Scroll- Chapter Three**_

* * *

Boruto made sure he gave no indication that they were being followed. He was skilled when it came to blending in with his surroundings and hiding his presence. He was sure Naruto would not pick up on his chakra, actually, he was sure Naruto wasn't even that smart. At least not in this era, but, the ninja, Mizuki, could no doubt pick up on it. Boruto knew he could so he hid his chakra like a master and trailed closely behind them, making sure to blend in within the trees and keep a decent distance between them.

He landed on each branch gracefully and silently as he jumped from brand to branch in an effort to keep up with them.

It felt like minutes before they jumped out of the trees and into a clearing in a different part of town. Mizuki and Naruto jumped up the building until they finally stopped where they both took a seat at the edge of the roof.

Boruto cautiously jumped onto a different building beside the one his father was. He was in perfect hearing range but out of their sight. He leaned against the wall and poked his head out to stare at the trio.

"Ya know, Iruka sensei's tough but he's not against you Naruto." Mizuki started the conversation.

Boruto watched as Naruto kicked out his feet, rocking them back and forth. He wore a frown, his eyes drawn together in confusion. "Why only me." He questioned sadly.

"He wants you to be strong, with all his heart but, that will never happen so long as he continues to go easy on you."He's similar to you ya know. No parents, no family." Mizuki pointed out.

Boruto could not read his expression at all except for the calm way he expressed his words. Something of unease started to form in his stomach. It was unsettling yet he didn't know why the sudden uneasiness. He didn't even know the guy. Either way, to be a shinobi, one rule is to never get fooled by your enemy and to go with your instincts. If they are telling you something bad then it's usually right.

Naruto's brows furrowed even more. His eyes squinted almost like he was in pain. "But, I really wanted to graduate this time."

Mizuki smiled and his gaze went to Naruto. "Well now. I guess I will have to tell you then."

That picked Naruto's interest as he turned to face Mizuki. "Huh?"

"It's...a secret but I am going to let you in on it."

Naruto blinked, his mouth hung open. Boruto noted the curiosity and hope in his father's eyes. For a moment Boruto's thoughts wondered.

It was the first time he has ever seen his dad with that expression. The seventh always wore a mask. Like nothing fazed him and he would always smile and act like everything was okay. When he was exhausted from to much paper work he hid it with laughs and a smile but Boruto knew when no one was around that the long days and nights of constant work caught up to the old man. It was the only time Naruto allowed his facade to crumble, when no one was looking.

How does he know that? Well there was a couple times Boruto caught a glimpse of Naruto in such a state. It was when Boruto himself would become frustrated and angry at his father for not spending time with them and he would leave at night to go to the Hokage building. He wanted to know what was so important that his family could wait. He would always peek through the window that hid his father from the outside world and sometimes he would see him up to the nose in paper work, others he would find him with his head resting comfortably on the desk, asleep.

He felt sorry for the old man but then he would remember it was Naruto's choice to be a hokage. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal and why it meant so much to him. Being hokage isn't anything special. That's what he always told himself.

Boruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Mizuki's voice. "Ever here about the sacred scroll Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it contains the forbidden jutsu's."

Mizuki smirked. "That's right but in the scroll contains the one jutsu that will ensure you graduate Naruto."

Boruto narrowed his eyes. Something was a mist.

Naruto suddenly grinned widely. The thought of actually getting to graduate after all clouded his mind. Even if it was deception there was no way Naruto would see it. His goal was all he saw and nothing more.

"Tell me senei! How do I get it. You gotta tell me!" He pleaded.

Boruto averted his eyes away and bowed his head. Had his dad wanted it that badly? That he would actually steal a forbidden scroll in order to achieve that goal.

"Listen carefully Naruto." The rest of what he had to say was drowned out as he whispered it in the blondes ear.

A few moments later Naruto was beaming with happiness and Boruto could tell trouble was coming. He didn't know how but he just knew.

* * *

Sarutobi stood, his arms behind his back, a grim look on his face and his pipe placed in his mouth where he inhaled a take. He stared out from his window and towards the village. The village, where years had past since the great attack of the nine tailed beast. The very village, that still harbored that same threat but in the form of a child. A child that was clueless to anything involving the creature and where in now resided.

Not once had he looked at Naruto with hate or resentment. Even though he knew the beast rested in his body, asleep, awaiting the day it would be free once more. He never put blame on the child because there was none to be placed on him.

Thinking back he remembered the some of last words of Minato:

 ** _"Lord third, I do not wish for the villagers to see Naruto as a monster but a hero who saved the hidden leaf. A hero that sacrificed everything for the vary safety of the village."_**

Sarutobi had agreed. It was because of the actions of Kushina and Minato, as well as their new born son, that the village stayed standing and the lives of those people were saved.

So why did they send hate and resentment towards their very savior?

He knew why. To them, Naruto was just a host to a nightmare that will no doubt plague horrors on the earth again.

The third sighed and turned towards his desk. An open scroll was laid out across the desk. Ever since meeting Boruto, though weary at first, he had been extremely interested in where the young lad came from. He wasn't to shocked when he learned who the boy really was. Yes he was surprised but, time-travel, as crazy as it sounds, was not impossible. For Sarutobi stared the very scroll of its that ensured its possibility.

He let out a breath. After reading it, he learned quite a bit of from it. Some good, some bad.

There was one line that kept repeating in his mind over and over again. He gazed at the words that read:

- _ **Downside to jutsu, the beholder of time-travel can not change the course of time nor influence it.-**_

He supposed it would be a good thing if the past could not be altered. It raised many questions to the maker of the scroll. Why make time-travel possible if you could not change the past or future? Why go through the trouble of raising curious eyes to something that can't do any damage? In a way it was pointless, a waste of time to create a scroll.

"A wonder, in deed."

* * *

It was night time as Boruto found himself walking around town. After over hearing Mizuki and Naruto's conversation, he was at a loss at what to do. He knew it wasn't his place to do anything, it wasn't his time line and he could seriously affect his own if he changed anything.

He kicked at small stone on the ground. "What do I do now?" He pondered out loud.

It was then he noticed some shinobi running past him in a hurry. He could hear one of them say,

"Hurry! We have to find Naruto!"

"Dad? Wait, the scroll, he didn't-" Boruto's eyes went wide.

Boruto shook his head and with a determined look on his face set out to find Naruto. He leaped across the roofs, his eyes searching for any sign of his father and where he might be. His gaze did find a group of people standing in front of the Hokage building along with the third himself.

He touched down to the ground behind them where their frantic yells and harsh voices reached his ears.

"Lord third! This goes beyond anything that brats done. Its not some innocent prank, but a serious crime!"

"Yeah! There are secrets contained in that scroll by the first hokage! Secrets known to only our village and now its in the hands of the worst possible person, Naruto!"

"It could destroy us if it falls into the wrong hands!"

Boruto's eyes went from villager to villager as they continued to talk. There was no denying he was starting to get angry. Sure what his father did was wrong. Stealing something so important and putting risk to the village wasn't a crimeless act but then again they don't know what kind of future they are going to have so Boruto does know that no matter what Naruto has done or will do will ever betray the village.

His hand clenched.

"Alright. Find and bring Naruto to me at once!" The third finally demanded with a wave of his hand to the side.

Everyone chided, "Sir!" Then disappeared. Everyone except Boruto who was starring at the ground.

Sarutobi noticed the blonde and raised a brow. "Ah Boruto. I was wondering where you were."

Boruto looked at him. "Im going to find my dad!" He stated ignoring the thirds previous statement.

"Wait Boruto. I have some information regarding that time scroll. Assuming we can find Naruto, I would like to see you in my office afterwards." The third said calmly, eyeing the boy.

Boruto smirked and holding up his hand, a thumb pointing to his chest, he replied, "Yosh, I will find dad!"

With that said he to disappeared into the night in search of his father.

Despite the current situation Sarutobi grinned and thought, _ah, such confidence in that boy. Confidence that I've seen in one other person._

Naruto's face appeared before his eyes.

 _You truly are Naruto's son._

It felt like hours carried on as he looked everywhere for Naruto. He looked in every part of town but he was no where in sight. So that left the forest. It was wide and a perfect place to lay low and it would be where he would go after stealing something the scroll. Of course he never would.

As he continued to run past the trees and multiple small buildings, he was starting to think Naruto wasn't there either until he heard what sounded like harsh breathing somewhere in front of him. He moved faster through the trees until he came to a wide clearing and on the ground was his father with something attached to his back. The scroll he realized.

He was panting, he guessed, from trying to perform jutsus. He wondered if Naruto had already peeked within the scroll.

"Hey! Baka!" Boruto walked up to him and hit his head for good measure.

Naruto's hand flew up to his now throbbing head. "Ow! What was that for!" He yelled looking up to see who hit him.

He blinked when he saw it was Boruto. "Oh its you! What are you doing here! Can't you see im practicing!"

Boruto's eye twitched. "You're in a world of trouble and your worried about practicing? Unbelievable." _Sometimes I wonder how I was even born_ , he thought the last part.

Naruto smiled. "Ha who cares! Now I can graduate! Iruka will have to pass me now!"

Boruto watched him cautiously. He didn't know what Naruto was going on about. "Naruto, what did you do?" He asked instead.

"I learned a new jutsu called shadow clone jutsu!"

Before Boruto could say anymore, a new voice joined the conversation. "I finally found you! It's all over! Naruto!"

Boruto turned to see a very angry Iruka looking down at Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Wow sorry I keep updating so slow. lol I been busy and I draw alot so. Anyway, PLEASE READ. Remember, if your have read the last few chapters you know nothing Boruto does in this story will change anything so beware that alot of things are gonna be different or change, simply cuz its my story an I wanna play around with it so let me! Grr! LOL but if you do not like the original time line changed in any way dont read.**_

 ** _Expect mistakes, grammar errors, etc,_** and please dont point them out in a wise way cuz I know, an I will fix them I promise. I have just been sick lately so its a little hard to focus. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Ive gotten a few ideas for this thanks to a nice fanfiction user. I wanted to thank them personally. Thank you _**Zmod 123** _ I would love to use those ideas if I decide to make this that long!

Thanks to all the reviewers and followers, favs, that this story has gotten so far! I do appreciate it!

 _ **To one particular reviewer:**_

Boruto didnt adapt fast, hes gonna have some moments where he'll miss his own time line and such. The next chapter Sarutobi will tell him about the scroll and he'll be introduced to team seven. So on, lol but yea I didnt mean for him to come off has already adapted. Sorry bout that. I fail as a writer so,

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five- Mizukis Deception- Forbidden Scroll- Part Four**_

* * *

Boruto gulped. Iruka looked mad as he starred at the smirking Naruto on the ground. He was bent over with his hands on his hips and giving Naruto his meanest glare. He suddenly laughed and repeated, "Its all over Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head obviously not phased by Irukas anger. He laughed and said, "Caught me already, huh sensei? That was fast!"

Iruka straightened up and eyed the blond suspiciously before turning to a silent Boruto.

"Huh? Boruto? Why are you here?" Now the suspicion was turned towards him and it caused Boruto to tense up.

He averted his eyes and gave a nervous laugh. "Sensei, well I was looking for Naruto and found him here."

Iruka walked over to stand in front of him, crossing his arms, he challenged, "Is that so? So you had no idea Naruto stole the scroll?"

Iruka Sensei can be pretty scary...he thought with much dismay.

Naruto tilted his head. "How did you know I was here?" The question was directed at Boruto but, before Boruto could answer Naruto added, "It doesn't matter. To bad, I was only able to learn one technique."

Iruka turned to him with a raised brow and curiosity in his eyes. It was then he actually took in the sight of Naruto. He had small cuts on his face, his clothes were filthy and his hair stuck out more than usually due to sweat. I see. He's been practicing this whole time, he though with admiration.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he leaned forward slightly. "Listen Sensei, I want to show you this awesome jutsu and then you'll half to let me graduate! Then everything will be fine, I mean that's the way it works right? Anyone that learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!" He was beaming.

A look of disbelief crossed Iruka and Borutos faces. "Where did you get that idea?!" They both said in union.

Naruto fist bumped the air, there was no end to his confidence. "Mizuki sensei told me about it! Believe it! He was the one that helped me by telling me about the scroll and how to get it. He told me about this place..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he noticed the stricken expression Iruka suddenly took on.

Boruto blinked and shook his head. He knew from the moment he met him that trouble was bound to happen. "Naruto, use your head! Even you can't be this dense!" He scolded him which was strange considering he was his father.

Naruto was confused. He had honestly believed Mizuki. His father would never make such a careless mistake but then again this was not his dad, not really.

Iruka's head shot to the side and a moment later several kunia were shot from the trees and straight towards them. Boruto did a graceful back flip to avoid their path and Iruka used one hand to push Naruto completely out of the way saying, "Look out!" Before bringing both his arms up in an attempt to shield himself from them.

Naruto hit the ground and slid on the ground while Iruka was pinned by the kunai. One was embedded in his leg while the others stuck out of the building around him.

Boruto gritted his teeth together and turned into the direction they came from.

There standing on a branch stood Mizuki. He was smirking as he stared down at them in amusement.

"Mizuki. So that's how it is." Iruka winced in pain at the kunai in his leg.

Mizuki ignored him and turned his attention on a very confused Naruto who was still on the ground. "Naruto! Give me the scroll!"

Boruto jumped into the air and landed on his feet in front of Naruto. "Don't think so. You won't get the scroll." He stood in a fighting stance.

Naruto looked from the boy in front of him to Iruka Sensei and then on Mizuki. "Wa...wait a minute. What's going on?"

Boruto wanted to smack his old man. Again. Couldn't he see he was played?

Iruka pulled out the kunai, panting he demanded, "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki have the scroll. In the wrong hands it can mean the end of the village. It contains a forbidden jutsu that should never fall in the hands of those who are evil!"

"You were being played since the beginning. He lied to you." Boruto said with clenched fists.

Naruto stood up and was now peering up at Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka is only trying to scare you! Can't you see that? He doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Stop lying Mizuki! He's trying to trick you!"

Boruto's patients were wearing thin. The more he listened, the more his anger started to build up. "You going to listen to this guy? Irukas right! Don't listen to him!" He tried to get his dad to listen as well.

A mischievous smile suddenly appeared on Mizukis face. His eyes got this sudden glint to them as he laughed. "Oh I will tell you who's really lying."

Boruto furrowed his brows.

Iruka's eyes grew wide and frantic. "Stop! Don't say it!"

Boruto looked from Iruka to Mizuki. What could it be? Even as mad as he started to become, something in the way Mizuki started to talk caught his interest. He had a feeling it had nothing to do with the large scroll on Naruto's back.

"They've been keeping things from you your whole life. Ever since the decree twelve years ago."

Boruto dropped his hands and listened.

"What decree..." Naruto asked shakily.

"Everyone in the village knows, well except for you Naruto. Even now Iruka is trying to hide it from you. He'd like nothing more than to shut me up."

Naruto was scared, scared to find out the truth but he wanted, no needed, to know. "What is it! What happened twelve years ago and why don't I know? Why everyone else!"

"No! Stop it! Its forbidden!" Iruka's pleas went unheard.

"The beast that attacked the village twelve years ago, the decree, is that not a soul is allowed to tell you that the nine tails fox is in you! You are the nine tails!"

Borutos eyes grew. He knew to a degree about the nine tails fox and that it was apart of his dad but, even those were not detailed. He never knew exactly how his father came to process a supposed evil fox within himself.

He glanced back at Naruto to find his face lose all its color and go a pale shade, his eyes wide as he processed the new information. Boruto could see the wheels turning in his mind, the fear of knowing what was inside him, the disbelief and hurt. He wanted nothing more but to tell him that he was not the beast! He was not the host to some animal that destroyed an entire village but instead he was a kind and admirable person. Loved by the village instead of hated but that was in the future. This was the past and such words would be lies in Naruto's eyes.

Mizuki kept talking. "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and attacked the village now resides in you."

"Enough! You don't know anything!" Boruto yelled in frustration and anger.

Mizuki looked at him in distaste. "You, you look just like him. It makes me sick." He laughed coldly.

Something in Boruto snapped. Like a twig being forced back to the point it breaks, snapped in two. Mizuki's words hit his core and had him running forward and jumping in to the air. He brought his hands together to perform a sign and two perfect clones appeared beside him. Each pulling their arms back for a solid punch. "SHUT UP!" He roared.

Mizuki smirked at the outburst and raw anger flowing off the teen in waves. "Im only stating the truth. People like you and him should know their place!" He disappeared just as Borutos fist would have made a clear hit to his face only to re-appear behind him.

With a swift kick, Mizuki sent Boruto crashing back down to the ground. He grunted at the impact and slid a ways on the ground and stopping to rest on his back.

"Ouch...okay that hurt." He gritted out.

"Mizuki stop this! They are just kids!" Iruka pleaded glancing between Boruto and Naruto.

Mizuki landed on the same tree limb he had been earlier and laughed. His attention went back to Naruto, ignoring Iruka's attempts at getting him to stop. "Didn't you see how they looked at you, how they treated you? Just like dirt. With hate filled eyes. They knew what you were and they despised you."

Boruto, having just gotten off the ground sensed a great amount of chakra start to form. He looked at Naruto, who had tears in his eyes and a look of anger on his face, spread his arms and was repeating 'no' over and over. Blue chakra had circled around him almost as if his chakra itself felt the very depth of the words spoken and was going on Naruto's pain alone. It was a sight to see. Only once did he see that sane sight and it was before he woke up in the strange era. Except what he saw then, the chakra in the form of the nine tailed beast, was a bright golden orange and protected all of them like a veil, a cloak before everything went black and he found himself here.

He blinked. "Dad..."

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice held so much emotion.

"That's right. You'll never be accepted in this village. Even your so called beloved sensei Iruka hates your guts!"

"That's not true...its not! He becomes exactly what the village needs." Boruto mumbled and stood up. "He's a hero."

Mizuki jumped into the air, intentions to kill the blond who backed up in order to get away from the deranged man. He smiled wickedly before throwing a flying shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka yelled, seeing the shuriken and where it was aiming, "Naruto get down."

"My old man is nothing but a hero to the hidden leaf!" Boruto's blood boiled and he ran towards Naruto, who's head was down and his arms covering his head, and jumped into the path of the oncoming shuriken.

Boruto felt the moment the blade hit his flesh. The piercing pain followed shortly after it imbedded itself into his back. He didn't know what was worse, the sound as it pierced him or the pain it caused in doing so.

Naruto looked up, not knowing why he didn't feel the pain of being hit, to find his look-a-like standing over him. "Boruto...what. Why?"

He didn't understand. This was some kid he met and had to give a roof over his head not even three days ago. Now he risked his life to save his. Naruto blinked and he stared at the kid.

Boruto grunted. His eyes were closed but he slowly managed to open them. He was sure most the pain he felt was not from the wound in his back. The words Mizuki said and the sorrow in Naruto's eyes was enough to make him think about his own life and how he's looked at his father. Boruto didn't hate him but there was times when he said the wrong thing or made assumptions that clearly had an impact on the old man. He remembered there was one time he had told him he hated him. In fact, it wasn't that long ago and Boruto never took the words back and he may never have the chance to.

He peered down at the shocked younger version of Naruto and their eyes met, eye that were exactly the same, both blue, both filled with remorse of their own.

"B-Baka. Are you stupid? Why wouldn't I!" He gritted his teeth. "Don't think for a second that guys telling the truth. Even if you do have the fox inside you, it is not your fault for what happened then..." The words kept going. He couldn't stop them. "You are not the beast. Naruto. You may not be the brightest ninja, but, you've got a dream to become the best shinobi don't you? To become hokage...so that everyone will finally look up to you?"

Iruka's eyes were wide. He had planned on jumping in to make sure Naruto dif not get hut but the blonde was faster. He listened to Boruto as he continued to remind Naruto of his dream, his goal, to be hokage. It was something Iruka always admired about Naruto. No matter how much suffering he had been through there was always hope, always a chance, to get past all the taunts and hate he received daily. To prove he could be someone important.

Iruka stood and walked over to the pair. "Naruto. When I lost my parents...there wasn't a soul around that cared. I was a waste of space and no one had the time for me. It was like I was invisible. Like you, I allowed my grades to flutter and I became the class clown. I done stupid pranks and jokes just so that someone would see me. So they would know my name and that I was there."

Boruto's gaze traveled to Iruka, as dif Naruto's but his expression was still shocked.

"But I always had to pay for was hard and I know that's how your feeling Naruto. Those feeling of loneliness and sorrow are always there and it hurts inside and I should have been there. Im so sorry, Naruto. I let you down. No one...should be alone like that."

Boruto had to blink away tears as they threatened to fall. You and me both, he thought thinking about the words of hate he said to his father.

Laughter interrupted the fragile moment as Mizuki shook his head in disgust. "Don't make me laugh. Iruka hates you! He's always hated you since the day the nine tails fox took his parents away from him and that very beast is no inside you! He's saying the things he knows can relate to you so that he can get the scroll!"

Boruto was about to say something when Naruto suddenly moved. He looked in time to see Naruto making a mad dash forward and away from them. "Darn it! Stop!" He yelled desperately.

Iruka also called out to Naruto who kept going ignoring the shouts behind him.

His mind was reeling. It was to much and his chest ached as if it was on fire. All he wanted to do was run, run far away from the hidden leaf village now that he knew the truth. It all made sense, the hateful glares, harsh words and raw treatment of everyday life. All this time he was the very thing that the village hated and he never knew. He went on with his life even though he had none in hopes that hatred would bare something different one day and he wouldn't be looked at like filth on the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto ran as fast as he could.

"Haha well looks like he's going to keep the scroll for himself. Once he decides something it wont change. He'll find pleasure in taking revenge on the village by using it. That look in his eyes? Reminds you of the beast." Mizuki dropped down from the limb and onto the ground.

Boruto reached around and grabbed the shuriken still imbedded in his back. "You're wrong. He's not like that."

"What do you know kid. I haven't even seen you before. I don't see how you're even a part of this! I will admit, the resemblance strikes me. Its uncanny. Im sure that little brat hasn't any family." Mizuki smirked confidently.

Iruka snatched the shuriken out of Boruto's hand and slung back at Mizuki but not before stating, "No, Naruto is nothing like that!"

Mizuki easily dodges it. "You're nothing but a joke. As soon as I get rid of Naruto and get the scroll, ill come back and finish you." With that said he jumped into the air and disappeared into the forest in the direction of Naruto.

Boruto took a deep breath. "Hey Iruka sensei. We can't let that guy get the scroll."

Iruka pulled himself up, having fallen back to the ground due to his wounded leg. "Yeah. I have no doubt Naruto can protect himself until we get to him."

Boruto smiled. "Leave it to me. The creep won't even touch it!"

Iruka watched as he also ran into the trees behind Mizuki. I got a better idea, he thought and forced himself up and, ignoring the pain in his leg, went after the trio.

Naruto continued to run along the tree limbs. His breaths came out harsh as he continued to put distance between him and the village.

Suddenly, Iruka appeared beside him. "Naruto! Listen to me! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Hurry give me the scroll before he can get it!"

Boruto caught up to them quickly and just in time to see his old man stop and head-butt the fake Iruka. The force sent him flying through the air and hitting the ground with a loud thud. He slide in time with Naruto as he landed on his feet on the ground.

"Woah. Nice one old man." He awed.

Mizuki, still wearing Iruka's face struggled to sit up. "How...how did you know?" He asked turning his head look back at the blonde.

He transformed back into himself. "That it was me and not Iruka."

Boruto almost fell to the ground when Naruto also transformed into Iruka.

"Wait. So it wasn't dad? How did he catch up so fast?" He was dumbfounded.

"You're a fool." Mizuki stood up. "Why are you protecting that freak? Its thanks to him your family was killed!"

His words had no effect on Iruka. "I don't care what you say. You will not touch that scroll."

"As if you could stop me. Naruto is exactly like me. That scroll will give him power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He will pour every ounce of that anger into the scroll and wipe this village out."

Unknowing to them, Naruto was hid behind a nearby tree and heard everything. He bowed his head, the scroll firmly clutched in his hands and held against his chest. "So its true. Iruka sensei never believed in me...he thinks im just some kind of monster. A freak."

"That is how beasts are but that isn't Naruto. He isn't anything like that! Sure Naruto may do stupid things, get in trouble every day but he's more that that. He's one of a kind. He fights an gives it everything he's got. He messes up and gets in trouble for it but that's what makes him stronger. Everything a beast is not. So your wrong. Naruto isn't a beast and he's not the nine tails."

"That's right. Couldn't have said it better myself sensei. He's Naruto Uzumaki!" Boruto said jumping down beside Iruka.

"Of the village hidden in the leaves." Iruka finished.

Muzuki's expression turned hard. "I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're as dumb as I thought if you really believe that."

Boruto made a hand sign and two clones were at his side instantly. "Lets go!"

"Gladly!" Mizuki ran forward.

Boruto also ran and brought his fist back. His clones were right behind him. He gritted his teeth and threw the punch as Mizuki came closer but the ninja blocked it and kicked out but Boruto was also fast on his feet and jumped back to avoid it. As soon as his feet left the ground his two clones shot forward and punched the unexpected Mizuki right in the face. The blow made him stumble but did little to phase him.

"Well looks like you do have fight in you!" He laughed.

Boruto smirked. "Im my old mans son. I have plenty of fight in me! He said with pride.

Boruto dug into his back pockets and grabbed two kunai and threw them towards mizuki. They hit him square in the chest but the body was soon surrounded him and when it cleared in his place was a log.

"Boruto! Up above you!" Iruka frantically yelled.

Boruto looked up in time to see Mizuki kick out. The kick hitting him in the face and tossing him to the side. He hit a tree with force and grunted. He slid down it and onto the ground. "Okay...should have seen...that one coming." He got out between harsh pants.

"Weakling." He turned back to Iruka. " Now, where were we. Oh! I know." He removed the shuriken from his back. "Your turn."

The shuriken began to turn in his hand as he rushed forward. "You're finished!"

Boruto had one eyes clenched shut and the other open and staring at Mizuki. "Oh no! Sensei!" He struggled to stand.

The wound he received moments before was throbbing now. The impact of hitting the tree had him feeling the pain ten fold. Even as he got to his feet he knew he couldn't get to him in time. He closed his eyes.

Come old man! "Naruto!" He yelled, hoping the blond was closer than they thought.

A moment later he heard a grunt of pain and opened his eyes, prepared for the worst but as his vision focused he saw Naruto with his knee out and Mizuki flying back. The shuriken flew off into the distance, cutting the limbs off trees.

Iruka had a look of disbelief on his face.

Boruto laughed. "Nice entrance dad." He said in a low tone.

Mizuki didn't stay down long. "Not bad. For a little punk."

Naruto stood with one hand balled into a fist and the other laid out on top of the scroll that he had set on the ground. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, i'll kill you!"

The fire in his eyes raged and the anger was clear. They weren't eyes of a beast but eyes of that of a protective student.

Boruto sighed and allowed his body to relax. He knew everything would be fine now.

"Stupid fox! You think you can stop me? I will destroy you with a single move!"

There was a new look in Naruto's eyes. A look of pure confidence. "Take your best shot. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold."

"I'd like to see you try! Show me what you can do brat!"

Iruka blinked. Is that really Naruto?

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Boruto looked in awe at the hundreds of clones surrounding the area. Before his father couldn't even make one, now, all around them, was perfect made clones. He knew he stole the scroll in order to learn that one jutsu but the time in which he accomplished that was to surreal. It was amazing and all Boruto could do was stare at his dad.

Iruka was also impressed with the hundreds of clones. He wasn't look at illusions but solid clones. He mastered an extremely advanced jutsu in so little time that it was almost to hard to believe.

Mizuki looked around frantically. "What!" It can't be..." He fell back.

Several of the clones were taunting him. "If you're not gonna come to us, we'll just have to come after you!"

Soon Mizuki was laid out on the ground with a number of bruises and bumps.

"Sorry I kind of got carried away!" He said to iruka, scratching his head.

He turned towards Boruto, who was still against the tree and had a smile on his face. He walked over to him and looked down at him.

Boruto met his father's eyes. For a moment something passed between them. Boruto wasn't sure what it was but Naruto made a smile of his own and held out his hand.

Boruto stared at it for a moment. He remembered the moment in the stadium when he also had put out his hand towards the seventh but instead of a fist bump like he wanted, Naruto grabbed his arm to reveal his ninja tool.

His eyes automatically fell on his wrist where it was still tied securely around it. If only he hadn't listened to that guy and tied to make it through the rounds on his own then maybe it would have been different. He just wanted so much for his dad to be proud of him. To look at him with admiration in his eyes. That he resorted to cheating. Now that he thought about it, it would never truly gain him what he wanted. You can not buy love with yen and you cannot get pride by cheating.

He finally understands that.

Boruto extended his hand, hesitantly at first but then grabbed Naruto's hand and allowed him to help pull him to his feet.

"I guess I owe you thanks kid!" Naruto smiled.

Boruto worked his jaw. "Quit calling me kid!" He said for the tenth time already.

"Haha okay okay!" Naruto then turned to Iruka. "You okay Iruka sensei?"

"Yeah. Naruto, come here for a minute. I want to give you something."

Naruto looked at him in confusion but did what he was asked and walked over to Iruka. "What sensei?"

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

Boruto looked at him curiously.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Okay now what?"

Iruka reached up and started to take off his headband.

Boruto snickered. So that's how he graduated...

Iruka tied it firmly around Naruto's head. And stared at it for a moment. He never thought he would see Naruto fail graduation then end up actually graduation in the same day. Yet, he deserved it. Naruto was a remarkable ninja that given the chance could one day surpass the hokages. Iruka had no doubt that he could.

"Okay. Open your eyes now."

Naruto's lids slowly opened.

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka explained happily.

It was silent for a moment. Naruto was at a loss of words. He graduated? He actually did it?

"As a celebration for your graduation, were going out to ramen tonight!"

Naruto's bottom lip trembled and he flung himself at Iruka. "Iruka sensei!"

Jolted by his injuries, Iruka grunted. "Ow, that hurts!" He laughed.

Boruto looked at the scene in front of him. It was hard to believe that was his dad in his younger years. Two different people, yet completely the same. It was like he was getting to know him for the first time.

He never got to spend time with him since he had duties to perform and a village to look after. So Boruto never had the time to actually set down and have a talk with Naruto. There was was much more he didn't know bout his old man and sometimes he wonders if maybe, just maybe, if they could set and talk that maybe he could ask him the things he really wanted to know. Boruto has heard stories but they were minor details of Naruto's past. His mother would tell him his he saved the village a number of times and how he had risen to the very top because of a dream he went after without falter. A dream that he succeeded in making a reality.

Boruto wanted to know more but the seventh was constantly busy with other things and never home that the chance to ask him anything was slim to none. He started to get angry with Naruto for not paying attention to his family and certain feelings surfaced. He wanted to be like his dad at first but as time went on and he had less to see of him the more resentment and bitterness started to form and his own dream was realized. The dream of surpassing him father, to be better than him.

He sometimes wondered if it was a foolish dream, just a fragment of what he wanted made from anger. He still wonders.

"Boruto!" His name being said snapped him away from his traveling thoughts. "Come here!"

Iruka made a motion with his hand fro Boruto to come to him.

Boruto walked slowly over to them. The pain in back lessened but was still a bother. "Yeah sensei."

"Those were great clones you made earlier. How about it? Want to be a ninja?"

Boruto blinked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he really just ask him if he wanted to be a ninja? He was speechless but by the lack if response and expression he wore, Iruka could tell it was a 'yes'.

"Congratulations Boruto! You graduate."

His eyes were still wide and widened even further at Iruka's words. He could feel his heart start to race and his mouth turn up into a bright smile. "Yosh! I graduate! Thank you sensei!" He gave a similar response Naruto did by jumping on Iruka and sending them back to the ground.

"Ouch! Haha that hurt. Again." Iruka patted Boruto's back.

Even though Boruto was happy, he knew it wouldn't last. This wasn't his time but for the moment he could be happy. All he ever wanted was to pass and graduate. Even though it wasn't in the way he wanted the thought of him finally being a ninja was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Decided to give you another chapter but its shorter than the others, sorry bout that. I wanted to thank all the reviewers! Dont worry Boruto will end up cooking and doing jobs in a bit. Thats certain. I hope ya enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Expect grammar mistake, errors, misspellings, will fix later!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six- Photo Registration_**

* * *

 _It was a peaceful and beautiful day in Konohagakure. The sun casted its usual bright orange and golden hue over the city, engulfing it in light. Not a white cloud to be seen in the clear blue sky. Birds flew over the houses. The only sound breaking the silence was chirps and the flaps of their wings as they soared. Everything seemed right. Except it wasn't, at least not for the Uzumaki clan._

 _"Oh my. Naruto!" Hinata, who was dressed in her usual white and purple dress, came rushing out of the kitchen after having heard a crash from the living room._

 _What met her eyes was unbelievable. Naruto, her husband, was leaned up against the wall. His arms was at his side almost like they were dead weight and he was unable to keep them up. His head was to the side and he had drool running down his chin._

 _Hinata hurried to him and bent down with worry in her white eyes. "Naruto-kun!?"_

 _He was unresponsive. Hinata used her eyes to see past skin and bones and inside Naruto and immediately found the problem. Naruto's chakra points were forcefully stopped and only a Hyuga had the power to do that which made things confusing._

 _She blinked in confusion. At this rate he'll be out for the rest of the day. Who could have done this? She pondered._

 _"Mom!" Came a terrified voice, her ten year old sons voice._

 _She had completely forgotten her children were also there. As she began to think about it, her children were not only part Uzumaki but Hyuga as well._

 _"Could it be..." She got up and walked into a different room to see her son and daughter running around the living room._

 _Boruto had a look of pure panic as he tried to keep distance between him and himawari, who, had nothing but pure rage in her eyes. Eyes that were that of a Hyuga. Her daughter was using the Byakugan. Even though it was a reason that had her looking at her daughter in awe, she remembered that Himawari could seriously injure her brother if she hit the right points. With that thought in her mind and the fear for Borutos safety, she jumped between the two._

 _"Himawari! Boruto! What is going on here!" She demanded in her mother tone._

 _She had both her kids by the base of their neck by their shirts. Boruto had an arm around his mothers still trying to get away from a squirming Himawari. He was completely scared of his sister and Hinata could understand why. The Hyuga was a fierce name. The Byakugan was powerful and feared by many simply because if you hit certain points or every one, then the victim would be injured greatly or even killed by it._

 _"Mom! It was an accident!" Boruto screeched as Himawari almost grabbed him._

 _"Himawari, please sweetheart calm down. Boruto what was an accident!" She asked her son lovingly._

 _"The teddy bear! It...it ripped!" He explained and gulping as Himawari looked at him in hate._

 _Hinata sighed. Now she understood. Her daughter wanted to bring the panda she had gotten as a birthday present to her fathers Inauguration. She wasn't sure how it ended up in her two children fighting. She had an idea though and with a soft but caring voice she bent down and turned Himawari towards her until she was facing her and their eyes locked._

 _"Himawari, we can fix your panda. Im sure Boruto didn't mean to break it. How about I take you out to get some ice cream once daddy feels better?" She ran a tender hand through Himawari's soft blue locks of hair, calming her down almost instantly._

 _Boruto still hid behind Hinata, afraid his sister would get him._

 _Himawari's eyes went back to their normal flow and she nodded happily. "I want some ice cream!"_

 _Boruto looked at her disbelievingly. How could his sister be frighteningly scary one moment and go back to being happy and innocent the next?_

 _Hinata smiled then looked at her shocked son. "Boruto. Say you're sorry for ripping her panda." He commands._

 _Boruto pouted. He didn't see why he had to apologize. If Himawari brought the stuffed bear he would be the one to end up carrying it because she would end up falling asleep. He was going to protest but as he looked at Himawari and remembered the way she one-shotted Naruto he felt the same fear he had when she charged at him. Hoping to not have her repeat it the same actions, he calmly said, "Im sorry Himawari..."_

 _Hinata sighed again and stood up. "Good. Though it looks like we are not attending the Inauguration after all. Daddy's taking a little nap." She said sweetly._

 _Boruto blinked and bowed his head. It was his fault Naruto was now a mess on the floor. He had jumped into Himawari's path in order to protect him. Thus, leaving him open to Himawari's fierce attack._

 _Himawari blinked, almost like she had no idea what her mother was talking about. "Daddy?"_

 _Hinata looked at her curiously. "You don't remember?" She asked her oblivious daughter._

 _She tilted her head to the side dumbly. "Remember what?"_

 _Hinata blinked several times, a look of disbelief in her face as she stared at her._

 _Boruto felt bad for his dad, really, but the fact his own daughter, an eight year old, was able to knock out the great Naruto Uzumaki was amusing. He snickered at the memory. "That you knocked out dad!" He laughed._

 _Himawari stayed silent._

 _Does she really not remember? Hinata thought._

 _"Can we get ice cream now?" Himawari asked innocently._

 _Hinata let her thoughts go for now and picked up her daughter and held her in her arms. "Yes. Naruto has to rest. Im sure Kakashi will handle things. What do you say Boruto? Want some ice cream?"_

 _He gleamed and fist bumped the air. "Yosh!" Was his answer._

 _As they left the comfort of their home, Naruto was still unconscious on the floor._

(End Dream/flashback)

Boruto was awakened from his memory dream by the sounds of chirping and squeaking noises. He didn't open his eyes right away.

"Wake up! We have to go get our photos done for the registration!"

At the sound of Naruto's voice, Boruto slowly opened his eyes and peered at him. The squeaking noises he hears was from Naruto's bed. He was jumping up and down on it.

"What are you? Five?" Boruto asked sitting up and looked at him strangely.

Naruto stopped his movement. Crossing his hands over his chest he gave Boruto his serious glare. "Watch it kid, you're in my apartment remember? So you got to do what I say!" He stated confidently.

 _Why you..._ he started to think angrily but said, "Like it was my choice! Fine lets go!" Boruto gave up.

Naruto watched as he stood up and kicked the sleeping bag out of the way and walked into the kitchen. "Jeez what's his problem?"

After they ate a good meal, at least good in Naruto's book, of romen noodles they headed straight to the academy.

"Hey, who's Himawari?" Asked Naruto as they walked through the town.

Boruto was silent for a moment. "She's my sister."

Naruto scratched his head. "Then why ain't you with her?" He was honestly curious.

Boruto on the other hand was getting annoyed. "Because I don't know where she is!" He answered lowly.

Naruto seemed to understand and quit with the questions. "Sorry."

Boruto let out a heavy sigh. "Actually, im not sure how I got here. I didn't know where I was at first or where my family is." Which was part of the truth.

People were giving them stares as they passed by, obviously hate glares towards Naruto, who chose to ignore it. That or he didn't notice the several eyes on him as he walked past them. "Don't worry! Lord third will see to it that you find them!" He said easily, complete trust in the Hokage.

Boruto grinned. He had no doubt that he would. "Yeah."

Once they reached the academy, they both went in and headed towards the booth. Sarutobi noticed the pair and hollered for Boruto to come with him while Naruto had his picture taken. Without protest, Boruto told Naruto he would catch him later and walked over to the third. He followed him into the room but not before seeing his father dashing off into the direction in which they came with a mischievous glint in his eyes. There was that little thought in the back of his mind that told him that his old man was up to no good. Again.

Once in the room, Boruto stood in front of the desk as Sarutobi took a seat.

"Boruto. I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did for Naruto. I had my doubts but I always knew Naruto would never place revenge on this village."

Boruto scratched his head. "It was nothing. If anything it was stupid. I changed some things by doing it." He was referring to future consequences.

Sarutobi laughed. "Ah yes that's also why I needed to speak with you. I found the scroll."

That perked Boruto's interest. "Really? What does it say? How do I get home?" He rushed out questions.

Sarutobi held up his hand to silence the blonde in front of him. "For starters, no matter what you do here, you can not influence the future. I am mot sure why someone would create such a jutsu that is completely useless. Within it I have read that the jutsu is awakened by thought. At least one of the ways. Right before that person passes out or knocked out, however they succumb to darkness, if they are feeling a high emotion it is able to open time travel. It feeds off whatever last thought comes to mind." He explained, watching as Borutos face took on a hand full of emotions, shock, fear, realization.

"That's it. Right before I blacked out, I though how everything would be easier if I knew my dad better." Boruto looked out the window.

Sarutobi stood up and walked over to Boruto. "So in order to do that, it sent you back to when he was your age?"

"I guess..." Boruto was dumbfounded. It was like making a wish on a shooting star except his came true. "That still doesn't explain..."

His sentence was interrupted by the doors opening as a shinobi walked in. "Sorry to interrupt sir but, I think you should see this." He held up a registration form and both Sarutobi's and Borutos eyes twitched at the photo on it.

"You have got to be kidding." Boruto face palmed.

Minutes later Naruto set in a chair in front of the desk facing both the shinobi and third. Boruto was leaning up against the wall with a blank look. It was completely silent all except Naruto's laugh. Boruto didn't have to look at the thirds face to know he was feeling the irritation as well.

"At first I wasn't sure on how to do took me awhile to think about it but by the time I woke up I had it all figured out. Ya know? Like an art project on my face but alot cooler."

Boruto had to resist the urge to smack Naruto on the head. He knew his dad was an idiot but this takes the punch.

"Take it again." The third announced. "We can not accept this photo." His voice was calm.

Naruto blanched. "Yeah? Well im not doing it again!"

Naruto held the thirds stare. Boruto looked from one to the other wondering what would happen next but as soon as he wondered, he regretted.

Naruto stood up and made a hand sign. "Transform!"

Smoke enveloped him for a few moments before revealing a girl with blond hair and pig tails. She blew a kiss and sent it the thirds way. "Pretty please lord Hokage?"

The third blinked, trying to make sense of the girl in front of him. The smoke covered her most intimate parts but the sight was still beautiful. Her hair was a golden yellow and she had blue eyes. Her skin was slightly dark. The third looked in awe. "Huh?"

Sarutobi flew back, knocking his chair over and hitting the ground, gaping.

Naruto transformed back and was looking at the third. He was shocked by the hokages reaction and didn't notice Boruto walking over to him.

"You idiot!" He reared back and put all his strength in one single punch and hit Naruto that sent him flying through the air.

Naruto twitched on the floor with a large lump on his head. "W-why..." He moaned.

Boruto had his fist held up slightly in front of him, a vain pulsing on his forehead. "Because your a baka, that's why!"

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ__** If you have read the manga, or havent, Boruto did cause Himawaris panda to rip and she activated the _Byakugan_ and ended up knocking Naruto out which was funny XD but the running around part and Hinata taking them out for ice cream did not happen, just changed it. Boruto instead hid in a closet but I think she ended up finding him XD Just to clear that up!


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Urgh, So I managed to get a swelled eye from a reaction. Been having non-stop headaches and trying to get a job! Ive been to stressed to write but Today is better so I decided to give you a chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Expect Mistakes, errors, grammar, misspellings, Will fix later! I use my phone so it auto corrects ALOT LOL_**

 ** _Thank you reviewers, like wow, 100 reviews? You guys are awesome! For real, to one review that mentioned a journal, Thanks, cuz I decided he will own a journal, though I have something planned so it might not have been a great idea for Boruto. Who knows! Thanks again guys!_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven- Team 7 Is Formed, Boruto an observer?_**

* * *

 _Maybe i'm wrong, but since coming here, to the past, I've learned things. Things about the old man. Even more about this_ _era. Its strange when I think about it, being in this place. This unusual, strange place. Its nothing like back home. It still had that somewhat peaceful feel and the hokage mountain still stood tall and firm. Minus the few heads that should be up there._

 _At first I was confused. The village was completel_ _y different other wise. It had smaller houses and the exams were taken much differently. Then there was the villagers their self. They were colder. Not like the kind people back home. They would talk about the old man like garbage that long needed to be thrown out. It made me angry._

 _Sure, me and dad aren't really on the same page and we fight alot but, he was still my old man. Hearing the harsh way the spoke about him and the heated glares they would pass at him just got my blood boiling. After all, that demon as they call him, will one day be the very savior of the village. Surpassing all the past Hokage's._

 _Now that I think about it, they look up to him. Cheer when he's in front of them giving his speeches. Calls him their savior and he smiles down at them with happiness and pride for making his dream come true._

 _Can I honestly call myself his son...? We are nothing alike! Sure same crazy hair and blue eyes except his was a little deeper blue but as personalities go, we are two very different people._

 _I always find myself thinking about uncle Sasuke's words. That I don't need to know the Naruto now but need to know the Naruto who fought his way to the top. Know before instead of after. I guess now I am starting to see what Sasuke is saying. I finally understand what he meant and by coming here I can know him as he was my age._

Borutos hand stopped its movement in writing. He stared at the words he had written with a unreadable look.

The third had handed him a journal as a way of coping with his current situation. He told him that writing it down and reading it later might release some tension if he ever felt trapped or alone. He wasn't sure if that was the case. After all, reading from a journal, diary that you written your 'feelings' down seems a little depressing.

A yawn was heard from his right and he looked over to see Naruto sitting up. He wore what looked like a Santa hat except it was black with a set of eyes and black nose.

"Seriously, you should toss that in the garbage." He stated, blinking at the odd apparel.

Naruto frowned before yawning again. He threw his legs to the did and planted his feet on the floor. Reaching up, he grabbed the wear and threw it on his bed. "Whatever..." He mumbled still half asleep.

Boruto slid his journal underneath his pillow. He had to make sure no one found it. As if anyone would believe, other than the third, that he was from a totally different time. He still didn't believe it sometimes.

Naruto laughed causing him to turn to him again. " What's so funny?"

Naruto faced him with a wide grin on his face. "Today is the day!"

"Huh?" Boruto was confused by the blondes sudden confidence.

"Come on! Today we get to officially be assigned to a squad. We'll be real ninja."

Boruto blinked. "Oh. Orientation. I forgot about that." He actually did forget.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Lets eat! Ramen it is!"

Boruto made a face. "Ramen again? Don't you ever eat normal food." He asked, standing up and going into the kitchen, Naruto doing the same.

"What are you talking about! Ramen is the greatest food in the world!" Naruto proclaimed, completely sure of it.

Boruto stared at him. Its another day, in another world and his father continues to bring down his mood. Honestly, how did someone like him get with someone like his mother? He pondered.

After they ate, they went to orientation. As they entered the class, there was at least newly named ninja in the room. Boruto looked around and spotted Hinata and Sasuke but no Sakura.

"Don't tell me she's running late..." He mumbled.

Naruto walked over and set beside Sasuke while Boruto took a empty seat in the back. Out of curiosity, he kept his attention towards his father and Sasuke. He wondered how differently they acted in this time then his own.

Naruto had his head laid on his arms, bored until someone came up to him.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Your a dropout and dropouts shouldn't be here unless they are a graduate."

Boruto studied the man closely. He seemed familiar. After staring at him longer then he should have, he realized he did know him.

 _No way. Shikamaru? Wow he looks exactly the same._

"Ha." Naruto pointed at the head and tied firmly around his head. "See this? Its relocation headband. We'll be training together hows that sound. Looks great huh? Like I was meant for this headband!

 _Yup, he's full of it._

A sudden disturbance from the door caught his attention and he saw Sakura and some girl, ino he realized, fighting to be first in the class. Both seemed to push against the other one in order to beat the other.

They pitched forward and both entered the room at the same time as well as proclaiming, "Im first!"

Boruto snickered. He would never understand girls. He didn't even understand Sarada. Thinking about his team mate had his mood drop. To say he actually missed her would be an understatement. Sarada was alot like Sakura even thought she hated being told that. She was nice but her temper fired up quickly and she had insane strength that might even be greater than her mothers.

He was even on the receiving end of her punches when he pulled off stupid pranks. Always lecturing him about how the hokage's son shouldn't act like a class clown and should take his training seriously.

He missed that. He missed Sarada.

He blinked before closing his eyes tightly and rubbing the sides of his head in frustration. "Urgh, what am I saying! How could I miss her!"

His outburst had some of the other students look his way. He quickly put his head down in embarrassment.

"You lose Sakura!" Ino stated.

Sakura glared. "Give it up ino-pig. I had to look back just to see you! My toe was at least a tenth of a inch ahead!"

"Have you always been so delusional!" Ino bit out.

Boruto watched as Sakura turned her eyes to the class. She was searching for something, or someone. He had a idea who she was trying to find. To bad his dad didn't and was looking at her in pure awe.

"Ha. Baka. Probably thinks she's looking at him." Boruto mused.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she giggled as she rushed towards Naruto, who attempted to say, "Sakura! What's up-"

Unfortunately she knocked his to the side, completely ignoring the blonde. "Out of the way!"

Boruto had to hold his stomach as he laughed at his fathers failed attempt to talk to the girl of his dreams.

"Um, go-good morning Sasuke." She greeted sweetly, her hands held up against her chest.

Sasuke only looked at her. His expression blank.

Once Boruto could breath, he also looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was more colder in this time. Almost uncaring.

"Mind if I set here?" She asked hopeful.

"Hey, knock it off fore-head. Im sitting next to Sasuke."

Boruto was amused. Sakura and Ino were friends in his time but it seemed they hated each other now. Wonder what changed.

He was starting to feel annoyed when all the women in class seemed to join in the argument about who will sit beside Sasuke. If he recalled, Naruto had already claimed that seat. Unintentionally no doubt. Speaking of Naruto, Boruto looked on the ground where he landed but Naruto wasn't there. He looked back at the forming crowd and spotted him squatting on the desk right in front of Sasuke.

Both glared heavily at the other. Boruto wondered if a fight was about to erupt with the amount of emotion passing between them.

"Hey! Naruto stop looking at Sasuke like that!" Sakura demanded angrily.

 _I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, that's all I hear!_ Naruto though in disgust.

Boruto ignored the angry women as they called Naruto names and other things. After a second though, Boruto's eyes grew large and his face turned pale. Bile started to rise in the back of his throat.

Thanks to some clueless guy seated in front of the two, Naruto was pushed forward and causing a scene that had the entire class grow silent.

 _No-no way. Dads first kiss...was with a guy and with uncle Sasuke!_ Boruto's eye twitched. He was both dumb-founded and disgusted.

"Naruto!"

Naruto, as well as Boruto looked at the pink haired girl who was popping her knuckles in seething anger.

Boruto gulped at the look on her face and bent down in attempt to hide. Even though it wasn't aimed towards him he could feel her wrath as she directed it at his unfortunate father.

"Well it was nice knowing you dad..."

 ** _Ten minutes later._**

Naruto pouted. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. Bumps were forming from the brutal beating. Why me...?

Boruto grinned. It was a funny sight to see his father getting his butt kicked by a bunch of girls. The grin turned into a frown and he slowly lowed his head to rest on his hands.

 _Oh no. I also got beat by a girl._.. he remembered.

Sarada had trained with him and ended up beating him more times than he would like to count. It was embarrassing. He knows exactly how that feels though, his dad had a totally different kind of beating.

"You are first level. Genin. The Genin will be grouped into a three man squad. Each squad will be lead by a jonin. An elite ninja." Iruka pronounced. "Each squad needs to have a balanced, strength and abilities. So that's how they are set up. I will now announce the squads."

The whole class waited anxiously. All the girls, except for his mother, fawned over being with Sasuke. Naruto wanted with Sakura but didn't want to be with Sasuke. Now that he thinks about it, its the perfect irony. Sakura will be with Sasuke, Naruto will be with Sakura and Sasuke just doesn't care either way. How a squad like that managed to pull rank, Boruto will never know.

"Squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto perked up and waited to see who he was paired with.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura was saddened by the though of having to be with Naruto until he called the final name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura stood up and cheered while Naruto put his head down in defeat.

Boruto smirked and looked over to Hinata. She was gazing at them in disappointment. Her eyes were glued to the back of Naruto's head. Somehow he knew exactly what she was thinking.

After Iruka had called out the other squads, Naruto stood and pointed at Sasuke.

"Sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be paired up with a guy like Sasuke!"

Boruto blinked and thought, probably because you're a complete moron and Sasuke is a genius?

"Well, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. You Naruto, had the worst."

Yosh, I knew it. You really are a baka old man. Boruto concluded.

Everyone started laughing at Naruto.

"To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka explained, hands on his hips and smirk in place.

Naruto and Sasuke started bickering once more and Boruto rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

Class was over and everyone got out of their seats and fled the room. Boruto was about to leave as well until Iruka stopped him.

"Boruto. I wanted to talk to you about the other day. You really helped Naruto alot."

"Its was nothing. Guys like Naruto need supervision." Boruto mumbled with slight sarcasm.

Iruka laughed. "I admit Naruto isn't the brightest but he has his good points to."

Boruto thought about it. "Yeah. He does. Plus he cant help that hes an idiot."

"Right. Well, you were just observing the class today right? I told you that you also graduated but it seems the third thought better that you just observe for right now." Iruka said putting his hand to the blondes shoulder. "I have no doubt you will be a splendid ninja. You remind me alot of Naruto. In some ways."

Boruto just stared at him. He was like Naruto? Hw could be a splendid ninja? Somehow, he couldn't see it. "Thanks sensei. I should go now."

"Boruto, the third wanted to see you before you left." He added as Boruto started to exit the class.

He nodded and left and headed to the Hokage building.

"Boruto. Im glad you came. There is some matters I wanted to talk to you about. If you will." The third said.

Boruto took a seat and listened to what the hokage had to say. It was weird listening to someone who wasn't his father though.

"I hope you found the journal I gave you some use?" He said more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. Listen, I can't put you on a squad. Considering they are a squad of three and would make it unfair to the other squads but I decided to rather put you as an observer for a squad."

Boruto blinked. His brows drew together in confusion. "What does that mean."

Lord third walked over to his window and stared out into the village. He had a clear view of everything. "It means you'll be able to go on missions, but not as a part of the squad. In a sense, you will be that squads observer and watch as the progress. You'll be able to do recon for them as well. Since this is the exams, you wont be able to do much because it isn't an official mission yet. You'll still be with them though so you can see what's going on an if they need help you'll be able to guide them. Do you understand?"

The look on Boruto's face meant he Infact did not fully understand. "Huh?!"

Sarutobi laughed. "Don't worry. The Jonin that will be leading them will explain further if you need it." He reassured.

Boruto remained silent for a moment but soon agreed by nodding his head. "But...what team will I be assigned?" He asked unsure.

Sarutobi took a whiff of his pipe. "Boruto, you will be team sevens observer."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow guys, 163 reviews? Never thought I would get that many. Lol THANK YOU SO MUCH. So I got an X-Box360 so I have been glued to it and haven't thought bout writing XD But then I started reading fanfic and got motivated again. Anyway hope you like it.

I reviewed a few messages regarding questions, I literally just saw them and will be replying to them! Don't worry! I want to thank all you for the support your showing me on this!

EXPECT grammar mistakes, errors, misspellings, etc, will fix later!

Enjoy_~!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight- Test of worthiness, get those bells! Part One**_

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaf. The sun loomed over the people as they walked about the village. Each going their own way, doing their own thing. The wind was light as it swept the sand and leaves through the air in a dance of dust. The rays of the morning sun gave off a welcoming warmth for the weather was somewhat cold and many walked around in long sleeves. Only few wore short sleeves as the cold did not bother then as it did others.

It was a perfect day for relaxing which is what Boruto found himself doing on top of the apartment he shared with his young father. He had woken up early due to a nightmare he was having. He ever rarely got them but when he did they always were vivid in detail and seemed to frighten him right out of sleep. Sometimes he would remember them and other he could not even recall what had waken him from his slumber.

This was one of those times he in fact did remember the nightmare. He wished he didn't. Yet as he lay there, with his hands resting firmly behind his head and this wind swaying his hair back and fourth, his thought drifted to that same nightmare that was actually a reality. Simply because though it may be a dream it was also one of Borutos earliest to recent memories.

 _[Boruto's Nightmare]_

 _"But dad, everyone's parents will be there! Its a chance to show our folks what were made of! You gotta come!" A nine year old Boruto stood facing his father in the Hokage building._

 _Naruto sighed at his son's stubbornness. To be honest he was not sure where Boruto inherited his stubborn streak. Others would say that he was a splitting image of himself when he was younger or that both parents ran through Boruto's veins giving him both his father and mothers attitude._

 _"Boruto. A Hokage's duty is to look after the city. The people of the city come first." Naruto tried to reason though he realized as soon as he said it that Boruto took it the wrong way._

 _Boruto gritted his teeth. Months of anger and resentment towards his father and his duties started to overflow his senses. Those emotions that he was able to keep in check threatened to over take him as he glared at the Hokage with such loathing._

 _Naruto had never seen such hatred in his sons eyes before. "Boruto. I didn't mean for it to sound that way-"_

 _"Shut up! I hate you!" Boruto yelled and turned around to run out of the office, ignoring Naruto's frantic shouts calling his name._

 _Stupid hokage, stupid old man. The city comes first? I always though family was more important..! He silently cried._

 _Boruto ran. He continued to run until his legs started to hurt. Only when they started to tremble from the exertion of burning so much energy did he finally stop, the tears however, continued to rain down his whiskered face like fine droplets from a water facet. The sorrow he was feeling brought him to his hands and knees._

 _"Why! Why did dad want to be Hokage so badly! If only he never got to be Hokage then he would always be around!" His sobbed._

 _Suddenly, he was engulfed in pure darkness and the ground underneath him disappeared. Gravity was no longer balanced and he begun to fall farther and farther down. There was no way to stop his fall but then again he could not see. The only thing that surrounded him was black._

 _He screamed. For his mother and even for his father. He was scared and as his voice rung out with panicked screams, his body came to an abrupt stop before falling again. Only this time he hit the ground almost instantly._

 _He stood up. Still nothing was visible except for the continued darkness. His body started to tremble. He felt cold, alone and he was afraid. He didn't know where he was or why he was in complete darkness, at least until something off in the distance caught his eyes._

 _A small light suddenly appeared before him and started to grow brighter._

 ** _Listen Boruto,_**

 _A called out to him. It was so familiar but he couldn't recognize who it belonged to._

 ** _Naruto was full of weaknesses. He was a loser, a good for nothing,_**

 _Boruto blinked. "Dad...weak? A loser? No, he's..." Just what was Naruto? What made his father special and had all look up to him with such admiration?_

 ** _But, he pulled up with his own strength and realized his dream by becoming hokage._**

 _The light grew stronger. The coldness that had groped his skin lifted as warmth started to take its place. The light, pure and comforting. Boruto wanted to go to it. He no longer wanted to feel the isolation of being alone. He no longer wanted the coldness to numb his skin. No, he longed for the warmth once more._

 ** _Boruto. You don't need to understand who Naruto is now, you need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here... The voice continued to break the silence._**

 _"Dad...I understand now. It doesn't matter who you are at this moment. Because its in the present. Its now. The you in the past, who were you? How'd you become hokage..." Boruto closed his eyes for a few moments._

 _When he opened them, he was no longer nine years old but twelve and the light ate away the darkness. He was floating and as he looked around, a sudden scene started to play before him. A fresh memory of moments before he found himself a part of the past._

 ** _You don't need to understand who Naruto is now, you need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here._**

 _The words repeated as Naruto appeared in the same form he was in while protecting him and Sarada. With that pure glow surrounding him as the nine tails covered his body in enormous power, an orange light that penetrated from deep within Naruto._

 _"Dad..DAD!" Boruto reached out towards him, his hand never reaching, his voice lack in volume._

 _Naruto turned, with pride and love in his eyes as he stared at his son. It was a look that any parent would give their child when they know something's about to happen. A look that felt more like a goodbye. A look that Boruto, even though their was so much love in that one action, did not want to see._

 _"DAD!" Boruto's yell was blocked out by the sudden explosive sounds around him._

 _[End nightmare]_

That's when he had awoke. He jostled awake with sweat formed on his forehead and heavy breathing. His limbs were trembling. For a dream it felt so real, so vivid, that his first instinct was looking over to the bed where his father slept to see him sound asleep facing the wall. It eased his mind a little as well as making him realize something.

The dream felt real because it was real. It was the last time he saw his father. He hadn't even thought about it once since arriving there, being to busy to find out how he got there in the first place, but now its all he can think about. That one question that he so desperately wanted an answer to. That once worry that crept up his spine.

What happened to his father?

He was left to ponder as he laid still on the roof.

"Hey! Why are you up there?"

Boruto looked down to see a grim looking Naruto staring up at him. He was already dressed in his usual orange jump suit and his headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Yo. Sorry, I was enjoying the sun rise." He answered flopping down from the roof and landed beside Naruto.

Naruto gave him a strange look. "Whatever. Come on, I want ramen." He demanded with authority, making a vein bulge on Boruto's forehead.

"You can't order me around!" He stated walking alongside Naruto, who, gave him a smirk.

"Then why did you follow it?" He challenged.

Boruto blinked, realizing that he was in fact following the old man to the ramen shop. He wanted to face palm. "Shut up, baka."

Naruto stared at him. He was taking in the way the young man carried himself. The moment they met, he had this sinking feeling that the kid was bad news or at least something about him was completely off. The fact he resembled him was nerve wracking but as he observed him a little closer he started to notice small things. The first thing he saw was that Boruto actually stuck up for him when the villagers whispered. The second was that on his cheek there was two straight whisker lines that matched his own. Then there was the way Boruto acted, simple things, such as throwing his hands over his head in a carefree way. Which was something Naruto done often.

Everything about the kid screamed suspicious.

Boruto noticed the odd way Naruto stared at him and started to feel slightly uneasy. "What's that look for!"

Naruto quickly looked away. "Nothing. Lets just eat." He said closing his eyes.

Boruto sighed. He was curious to why he peeked Naruto's sudden interest but chose to let it go. If some random kid showed up looking almost exactly like him he would be twice as curious. So figuring it was but a normal matter, he nodded and they continued their walk to the ramen shop.

"Todays the day!" Naruto stated breaking the silence.

Boruto's brows came together in confusion. "What's so special about today? Plus that's the second time you have said that in two days."

Naruto came to a stop and gave Boruto an incredulous look. "Seriously? You forgot? I get to meet sensei! Today I get to officially be apart of a squad."

"Oh, yeah. That means..." Boruto looked up, remembering the conversation between lord third.

He was suppose to be team sevens observer. Whatever that means. Even though the hokage explained it Boruto was still at a loss for what an observer is suppose to do. Even so, he said the sensei would be informed of his position and would explain farther. he forgot to tell Naruto as well but he would leave that to sensei. Which of course was Kakashi.

"That means," Naruto decided to finish Boruto's thought, "My dream of becoming Hokage will soon be realized!"

The mention of becoming Hokage made Boruto flinch. He still hated his fathers position as the hokage and some of the resentment towards him seeped to the surface. "Yeah because we all know Hokage is such a privilege." His words were harsh.

Boruto started walking again.

"Huh? Of course it is! What's wrong with you? Suddenly you seem...very..." With each word he spoke his sentence grew slow because of the glare he was receiving.

"Do what you want but im skipping ramen. See ya!" He said waving a goodbye to his impudent father.

Naruto just blinked. "And I thought Sakura was scary..." He mumbled out.

Boruto kept walking. Honestly, he liked the fact that he was getting to know his father, spending time with him was always something he desperately wanted, but sometimes he just wanted to hit the guy. He didn't understand one bit why nothing else was going through Naruto's mind except on becoming hokage. Well that and ramen. Sometimes, he really wondered how his mother ended up with someone like that.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see someone approaching him until he walked right into something. He managed to keep his balance but whatever he walked into gave a squeak followed by a thud.

"Im sorry, are you okay?" He asked looking down at whoever it was on the ground.

It took him a moment to realize that he's seen that bluish-black color before. It was certainly rare. He knew one person with that color hair. He was even more sure when the head moved and looked up at him with big wide eyes.

Hinata blinked, a pink tent going across her cheeks.

"Naruto?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"What? No! Im definitely not him." He corrected her, extending his hand to help her up.

She stared at him but accepted the help as Boruto helped her to her feet. "Th-thank you. Sorry...you just...l-look exactly like Naruto-kun."

Why is she so shy? Boruto wondered. "Its okay. Anyway, my name is Boruto. Boruto Kazaki. I should get going now."

She didn't say anything but watched as the young blonde ran inside the building. She blinked, embarrassment written on her face at getting the two mixed up.

"But then..they do look alike.." She couldn't help but to compare.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WOW. I haven't updated this in so long XD I'm so sorry guys. I did know that I wasn't giving up on this story though so. Never thought it would take so long to post a chapter. I'm horrible XD Well, last chapters title will change.

Special thanks for all the review's, 206 total and I wanted to say THANK YOU. I appreciate it so much! You guys are awesome!

hope you enjoy this chapter!

Expect errors, grammar mistakes, misspellings etc. Will fix later on!

 ** _Last Chapters new title - Chapter nine- Nightmare_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ten- Enter Kakashi Sensei!_**

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Boruto, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura in class waiting on their sensei.

Boruto was the first to arrive. He already knew Naruto would not be there yet, having ramen on the brain and was no doubt at the shop eating a nice hot steaming bowl full of it. At least, when he told Naruto he was going ahead and didn't feel much for eating ramen again, his patients with his father was wearing then, that was his fathers intentions. He never understood why Naruto liked the stuff so much. Even he did not like it and he often wondered why anyone could live on it.

Sakura had been the second to arrive. The moment she entered the room her emerald eyes had landed on him. At first it was an awkward silence and full on stares. She would blink continuously at him with wide eyes. Sakura even mistaked him but being Naruto at first and stated as much but he had simply said,

"Not a chance. Im Boruto."

She made an 'oh' sound but still stared at him a moment longer, whether trying to compare him and Naruto or stricken at the resemblance between them, he did not know. Either way, he's growing tired of the way they compared him to his dad. He didn't look that much like him did he?

She leaned up against one of the tables after shrugging her thoughts away.

Sasuke arrived next. He kept his hands in his pockets and his expression blank. Honestly it was always hard to read him. He somehow managed to control his emotions so well. Even at this age.

Boruto thought back to the picture that stood on the sevenths desk. He often looked at it. Sometimes out of curiosity and amazement because of how much Naruto seemed to have changed or just out of loathing when Naruto made him angry. He would just glare at the picture wishing his father never became hokage but there was something he always noticed about the picture.

Naruto's eyes never changed. They held the same determination and confidence they did now. Sasuke's eyes however, were hard as stone. There was a depth in them that sunk lower than a black abyss. There was no life in them, no happiness. It was as if he was void of any emotions at all and he looked down on those around him. He was hollow inside, or so that's what Boruto always came to a conclusion to.

Then he met Sasuke and the look in his eyes was much different. They still held the same pain but he could tell Sasuke cared about others. This version of him doesn't. Boruto knows because when he walked into the room those cold and unmoving eyes landed straight on him.

He wanted to shiver. He wasn't sure why. He loved uncle Sasuke, looked up to him. Now, he just wanted out of that harsh gaze he found himself trapped in.

"Who are you." It was more of a demand than a question and Boruto flinched at the tone, about how different he spoke.

Sakura was making heart eyes at him. "Sasuke! Isn't this great? Me and you being on the same team?" She asked sweetly.

Boruto rolled his eyes. It seemed sakura's thoughts didn't go beyond that of Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her, his attention firmly placed on Boruto. "I asked you a question." He repeated narrowing his eyes.

Boruto narrowed his right back. He may like Sasuke, the older one, but this one was annoying. He didn't like the way he held himself, high above the others, better than anyone else. It was something he hated more than anything.

"I'm Boruto. Boruto Kazaki." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura looked at Boruto. "Wait that sounds almost like...Naruto?" Now she eyed him curiously.

 _Crap. What is it with everyone thinking i'm Naruto!_ Boruto wanted to scream.

Thankfully, the awkwardness in silence was broken as the doors swung open, the henges' protested at the harsh force in which they were slid back. All eyes went to the one who had opened them.

"I'm here! Naruto Uzumaki and im ready for a real mission."

"Stupid, you know genin don't do missions until they have been properly prepared. Honestly how did you even graduate." Sakura sighed in distaste.

Boruto blinked. He wondered the same thing time after time. He shook his head. Naruto was clueless.

Sasuke still gave Boruto that look, who in turn ignored him.

Ten minutes later and they were all bored. None of them had moved an inch, except for Naruto, who continuously paced back and forth. Their teacher still hasn't showed up which made Naruto impatient as he opened the door, sticking his head out and looked both directions in the hallway. "He's late!"

"Naruto! Would you cut it out and sit down already!" Sakura asked annoyed.

Boruto remained leaned up against the wall. His head hung low and his eyes closed. Even he was feeling bothered. The fact their teacher was late and that Sasuke still sent glances his way made him both annoyed and uneasy. Guess that's one thing he and Naruto have in common. They both tend to get irritated easily.

"I don't want to! Its not fair! How come our teacher is late when everyone else is already out on some cool adventure! Even Iruka is gone! Im ready to go! Believe it." Naruto answered a matter of fact.

Sakura sighed. "We got that. Okay?"

Boruto opened his eyes when he heard movement, what sounded like a stool being dragged across the floor. Naruto was placing it by the door before standing up on it. He noticed the eraser in Naruto's hand.

"Baka. Don't tell me..." Boruto couldn't believe Naruto was trying his luck at another prank.

Naruto snickered. "Yup. That's what he gets for not being on time like the rest of us. Surprise!"

Boruto shook his head in disbelief. "Naruto. Seriously? He's a jonin. There's no way he would fall for a trick like that." He pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "Not only that but don't go causing trouble. You know you're not suppose to do that."

Sasuke had his hands together. His brows were drawn together as he closed his eyed, thinking the same thing that Boruto had said.

"You're so clueless..." Boruto stated.

Just then the door began to open. Everyone's attention turned to the oblivious teacher who started to open it a little wider. Naruto had a large grin, Sakura stared, her mouth open, and Sasuke just watched in curiosity.

The eraser dropped down, hitting the teacher square on the head before hitting the floor.

A moment of dumbfounded silence and Naruto laughed, pointed a finger and said, "haha! I got him! He totally fell for it!"

Boruto's eyes twitched. Was that guy for real?

"Im sorry sensei! I told him not to do it! Honestly! I would never do something like that!" Sakura admitted, a blush across her cheeks as she sounded as innocent as possible.

Sasuke's expression didn't change. He simply blinked and wondered if he was truly a jonin.

The teacher bent over and picked up the eraser. Before turning to face his students. It was at that moment Boruto got a good look at his face and realized that it was Kakashi sensei.

"How should I put this." He put his hand under his chin. " First impression of this group," A baited breath, "you're a bunch of idiots.

 _Well. That's blunt_...Boruto's expression was grim.

His father really was an idiot.

Kakashi's eye passed over them before stopping to rest on Boruto.

"Ah. Boruto was it? Lord third has explained to me about your situation in the exams."

Naruto looked between the two. "Yeah that's right. Only three can be on a squad. I was wondering why you had to be here."

Boruto gave him a look of annoyance.

Kakashi explained, "That's right. It would be unfair to everyone else. Boruto is simply an observer. So he's like part of the squad but not in the general sense."

Sasuke spoke up. "An observer? So he's pretty much useless."

Boruto had to contain himself from replying to that. Sasuke's attitude was really starting to bug him.

"Not necessarily. All will be explained in do time. Now. Lets get started."

Boruto looked at him curiously. He has only seen Kakashi a few times since he was born. He didn't know much about him but his father would always tell him that Kakashi sensei was known as a copy ninja for he possessed the Sharingan in just one eye. He was able to copy a persons jutsu, see past their next move. He was an outstanding ninja with a harsh past. A story behind that Sharingan. He had alway wondered why he wore that mask and he eventually asked Naruto too many times why he covered most his face. It was then Naruto explained to him the truth about Kakashi's past, at least some of it, being annoyed with Boruto's continuous questioning about his old friend.

He felt a little sympathy for the guy.

After all, he received the Sharingan in an un-natural way. Yet it wasn't that, that made Boruto feel sorrow for Kakashi sensei. No, it was the how he received it. Kakashi's best friend was dying before his very eyes, Obito was it? Naruto had told him Kakashi didn't want to leave his friend by no means but Obito knew there was nothing he could do and convinced the copy ninja that Rin's life was more important at the moment. That he needed to save their other member.

Kakashi protested but eventually came to realize his friend was right. Obito offered him the Sharingan before making the impossible choice of leaving him to save Rin.

He thinks that's how his father had explained it. He knew there was more to it. He just couldn't remember.

Kakashi felt his stare and looked at the blonde. He smiled with his eye making Boruto blink uncertainly. He did know how someone could ever forget such a scene.

"Lets start off with your names. One at a time." Kakashi started perched on the rail facing the four students.

They had left the class room and made their way to the roof where each of them took a seat on the steps. Except for Boruto, who stood off to the side. It wasn't like he was actually apart of the team. He was an observer.

Boruto scratched his head. _I still don't know what that means!_ He thought frustratingly.

Sakura tilted her head dumbly. "What are we suppose to say?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well," he put out his arms in an obvious gesture, "things you like or things you hate. Dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto eyed him. "Why don't you tell us a stuff about you first so that we know how it works before we talk about ourselves."

Boruto smirked.

Kakashi seemed to ponder the idea. "Hmm. Okay. Name, Kakashi Hataka. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, never really thought about that. Hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

 _That...really wasn't much to go on_ , Boruto thought to himself.

Boruto listened as each if them stated their names and things they like or dislike. Naruto's answer seemed to have the word ramen in each of his sentences. Which didn't surprise him considering that is all his old man thinks about. Sakura was the same. Her answer seemed to always go towards Sasuke as she would glance at him everytime with pink tented cheeks. Honestly, how did she even graduate. It was hard to believe she was that smart when she acted so dense and air headed. Sasuke, he was a bit different. When he spoke, his voice was hard, low and collected but it was his eyes that said the most. Cold, dark, black eyes that saw straight ahead, almost as if he was in a trance if sort. With each word he said caused Boruto to tense. He could hear the hatred, the determination and ambition being them.

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody."

Boruto shivered. Something about the way he stated it caused a cold chill to sweep over his skin.

All eyes were on Sasuke as silence filled the air.

Naruto had a look of bewilderment and fear cross his usual goofy features. I hope he doesn't mean me...he thought with dismay and put a little more space between them by scooted away.

Boruto snickered at his fathers reaction. He was so clueless.

Sakura just stared with a blush.

Seriously? Does aunt Sakura always have to act so lovesick everytime uncle Sasuke says something?

Kakashi seemed lost in his own thoughts before finally nodding. "Good. You three have your own unique goals." He turned his attention to Boruto. "How about you."

Boruto blinked. "Huh?"

"What are your goals in the future. What do you like. What do you dislike." He asked simply.

Boruto dropped his gaze to the ground. What was his goals? Before he was sure of what he wanted. Ever since Naruto became hokage, he had come to resent him because his fatherly duties were no longer a priority. The only thing that mattered was the city and keeping it safe. He didn't even spend time with his family anymore. He knew the moment his feelings had changed. It was the moment Naruto decided the hokage's role was more important then him being home. How was he suppose to feel? He felt angry and upset at the same time.

"I don't know what my goals are. There is only one thing I do know. That is I won't follow in my fathers footsteps. I do want to be a splendid ninja that surpasses the hokage one day. My likes and dislikes, I like being a ninja, I like training. I dislike alot of things but I mostly hate that my father doesn't have time for me anymore because he's to busy with other things." He answered grimly.

Sakura gave him a sad look while Naruto stared at the ground with his shoulders tensed up. Sasuke, he just didn't care but he did glance at him.

Kakashi closed his eye. "I see. Boruto, that's only partially a dream. Its only half. So you don't know what you are aiming for?"

Boruto refused to meet his eye. "Yeah. I don't know yet."

Sasuke smirked. "Useless."

Boruto ignored the comment.

"There is plenty of time for that. As for right now, you will get a good night sleep. Your first mission starts tomorrow."

That perked Naruto's interest. "Believe it! What kind of mission are we going to have!" He asked excitedly.

Sakura looked confused. They weren't allowed to go on missions yet, right?

Kakashi folded his arms over his chest. "It is a task the five of us will do together."

"What is it sensei! What, what, what?"

"A survival test."

"So I was right. It isn't a mission but, I thought we were ready to go on them. Why more practice?" Sakura asked, a bit annoyed. "We already did that stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This isn't normal training." He answered her statement with a blunt answer.

Naruto was now confused. "Then, what kind of training is it."

Boruto thought back to the picture on the desk and the words Naruto once told him.

We had to pass a test. Kakashi came up with a cool way to prove ourselves. You would think it would be tough, like to observe our skills and training when the time came we might have to use those skills. Instead, what the main objective of that test was, was to see how well we considered teamwork. If we would turn our back on our friends.

Those were his dads words. He didn't understand them. Naruto didn't explain it fully to him.

Kakashi started to laugh, making Sakura bow her head slightly.

"That was a normal question, what's so funny?"

"Well, I am sure if I told you the answer you wouldn't like it."

"Huh?" Naruto was still in a state of confusion until Kakashi spoke his next words.

"Of The twenty-seven graduates that came here only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be sent weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass fail test. The chance that you'll fail is at least 66%"

Naruto's expression went wide eyed and mouth gaped open while Sakura's was disbelief.

Boruto bit his lip anxiously.

 _This is going to be a long day..._


	11. Will Be Update Tomorrow

New Chapter tomorrow! I finally started on it! Sorry for the LONG wait! But I hope you guys will like the newest chapter. Be sure to keep watch for tomorrows update! I also wanted to say I hope you guys had a wonderful fourth of July!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: FINALLY updated. Lol I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! You guys forgive me? I am glad I was able to update again. And its it practically tomorrow cuz its 7:00 am, yes I wrote this friggin early without any sleep, so imma post it lol BE WARNED. Might be errors. Like OMG I re-read this story and the freaking errors, misspellings, etc were so bad. Unfortunately I don't have a computer an my screen is cracked completely down and I can't go back and re-write this. It would take too much time on a cellphone an I would over look some still. But I will get a computer eventually and re-do this fic. Like for real, I spelled stared, STARRED. I am a crap writer now but dang I was alot word back then XD Didn't know that was possible. Anyway. Sorry for long AN. To the story.

Enjoy! ^^

Sorry for ANY errors, misspellings, etc!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11- Will I Ever Get To Say I'm Sorry?**_

* * *

Boruto sighed. Naruto, sasuke and Sakura's expressions morphed into a grim one. They stared at the back of Kakashi's head after he turned around. His father looked slightly more irritated than the others, though but Boruto also knew how much being a shinobi meant to him. There was no doubt he would be a splendid one at that. Boruto had faith in his old man. Even if it was hard for him to admit. Just because he got thrown into such a bizarre place in time, it didn't take away all the mixed feelings he still had deep within his mind and heart.

Boruto gazed at Naruto, who was slumped, his shoulders drawn down in a lazy manner. Naruto was frowning and looking at the floor with no interest at it. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Those silly emotions of hate, regret, guilt, sadness, pride, admiration and love. He had them all and they ate at him until there was nothing but confusion.

He didn't hate his dad. Not even a little but there were times he hated how he was. The fact Naruto's interest remained on the village and never on his family, was what he hated the most. It never dawned on his father that maybe his family needed him just as much as the village did. Maybe that's why Boruto despised him so much. Yet, looking back on that day, the last time he saw Naruto, something within him changed. Not only did he keep Sasukes words in his mind but seeing Naruto look back at him and smile with such fondness and pride was something he's never seen before. All the times Naruto looked at him was either with love or discipline, never pride. It was completely new to him.

Before the world exploded around him and he was thrown into a dark abyss of darkness, sasukes words reappeared and in that moment he understood. Maybe not fully, but he could grasp the meaning of those echoed words. It was ironic, for him to be so oblivious before only to realize that a bit too late.

He wasn't sure how to get home or if Naruto was even alive. It was a thought that gave him nightmares. There were so many things he needed to tell him, things he needed to say. He had to make things right. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if his time was still moving if it had frozen. If he made it back would it be at the same moment he left? Would Naruto be looking back at him again with that same warmth of a smile? Or would he be too late?

He'd rather not dwell on it. It was painful as it was to think about what happened afterwards. He also worried about his sister and mother. It was complete and utter chaos when those ninja attacked. Boruto wasn't sure if they made it out okay, didn't even want to think otherwise.

 _I really hope everyone is okay_...

"Didn't I tell you, you didn't want to know?" Kakashi's knowing question forced his thoughts away and had him looking back at the teacher.

Naruto threw his head up and announced, "That's crazy! We worked really hard to get here! What was that graduation test for anyway!"

Boruto nodded, wondering the same thing. "It doesn't make much sense ya know, sensei."

"That was just to select the candidates who might become genin." Kakashi answered and added, "Or not."

"What?!" Naruto blanched.

 _I guess that would make sense_...Boruto thought.

"That's how it is. Decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 8a.m and bring your ninja gear." He explained, his arms crossed, demeanor calm and collected.

 _Ninja gear, huh. I don't really have anything_. Boruto scratched his head. _Then again, I'm not a part of the group anyway._

"Boruto." Kakashi said his name, getting his attention. "Same goes for you, too."

"Wait, what? But, I ain't apart of this!" Boruto protested, not really looking forward to getting up so earlier or trying to pass a test he didn't need to pass. Not to mention that he had absolutely nothing on him except the clothes he wore.

Kakashi smiled with his eye. "You may be an observer, but like any shinobi, you'll be a part in exams and missions. Just a bit differently."

Boruto blinked, confused.

"Wouldn't that make the teams unfair?" Sasuke was the one to ask, staring at Boruto with a blank expression.

Sakura agreed. "Yeah. It's only considered of a three man squad. Wouldn't it be cheating?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Lord third believes that Boruto should be a part of your team. It won't be unfair because as far as exams go he cannot help you. Say, if there was to be a tournament between teams, he wouldn't be able to participate as a part of your squad but he will still be a part of them by observing them. On a mission, he won't be graded but he can be useful by helping if you're in a pinch."

Naruto frowned. "That makes no sense! Then why is he even here?" He asked with annoyance.

Boruto glared at him. "Oh yeah? We all know I am stronger than you! Not to mention much more fashionable!" He stated, pointing a thumb at his chest and smirking.

Naruto's eye twitched. Standing up, he got right in front of the kid, scowling. His forehead was pushing against Boruto's. Both of them with heated glares and a firm stance. "You wanna test that theory. I'll win, believe it!"

Kakashi was right next to them in an instant. He used his hands to push them apart only to push them back into each other. Hard. Naruto was on the ground, legs crossed, and holding his head while Boruto rubbed his. "Ow." Both said lowly.

"Good. Now. He's here because he could be help. He's an observer. He will watch and be backup if things go wrong. This is only temporary until we can find his parents."

Boruto winced at the mention of his parents. _Good luck there considering I am looking at one right now. The baka._ Boruto still rubbed his sore head.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered.

"You two are idiots." Sasuke proclaimed. His eyes were shut but the annoyance in his voice was loud and clear.

"Geez. And I thought Naruto was bad enough." Sakura shook her head.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Remember, 8a.m sharp. One more thing." Kakashi made sure all eyes were on him before continuing. "You better skip breakfast or else you'll puke." He stated gaining looks from the group.

Naruto and Sakura stared, dumbfounded, probably wondering just how intense the training was going to be. Sasuke barely flinched but was looking a bit skeptical. Boruto only blinked. Surely the training couldn't be that hard? He highly doubted it would be so difficult they would fail before it even began. Then again, this was kakashi they were talking about. It wouldn't be unlike him to set up a pretty awesome challenge. It had Boruto anxious to find out.

Kakashi waved his goodbye before disappearing, leaving the four of them sitting/standing there pondering about the test tomorrow. None of them moved quite yet.

"He's kidding right? We can't even eat anything? Not even ramen?!" Naruto blurted out, scratching the sides of his head in dismay at the thought of not eating the delicious delicacy of his favorite food.

Boruto scoffed. "That's what you're worried about? Not the fact it might be the hardest test of your life?"

Naruto glared at him. "Why should I? I'm going to pass it!"

Boruto admired his dads enthusiasm. It was one of Naruto's best qualities even if it did make him an idiot sometimes. Having confidence was a good thing but get overly too confident in your abilities can also prove to be fatal. It often resulted in letting your guard down because you're so sure you would be the victor. Naruto definitely had plenty of determination but could he back up those words?

Boruto smiled. _Of course he can. I've seen it. Plus, my dad is the hokage!_

"You'll be lucky if you even show up on time." Sakura commented, getting a sad look from Naruto and a 'pfft' sound from Boruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Standing up, he threw his hands in his pockets and walked past the three of them. Sasuke held his head down and acted like no one else was there.

 _That guy. Gah! Why is he so different than the one I know?_ Boruto wondered.

"Oh Sasuke! Wait for me!" Sakura called out to him, her eyes morphing into big pink hearts as he ran to catch up to her crush.

Boruto stared after her. "Seriously? She's got problems." He crossed his arms.

Naruto was pouting. "Stupid Sasuke."

He looked at his father. Naruto had a deep frown and creased forehead. Boruto could see that it irritated him how Sakura mindlessly chased after Sasuke. He remembered Hinata telling him about how Naruto was in love with Sakura for the longest time but his feelings never got noticed. At least not for a long time and even then Sakura only loved Sasuke. Of course Boruto was glad considering Hinata was his mother and he could never see Naruto with Sakura but, he hated how his father must have felt unwanted, too.

Glancing down, he was at a lost to what to say but...

He knew exactly how to get Naruto's mind of the pink haired girl.

"Hey. Stupid." Boruto poked Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto roared, turning towards Boruto with blazing eyes.

Boruto grinned deviously. "Oh yeah? How about you make me?" He raised a challenge, pulling down his eye lid and sticking out his tongue.

He saw the veins pop out of Naruto's forehead. "That does it! I don't care if you did stick up for me, you're gonna get it!"

Boruto laughed, dodging a punch aimed directly at his face and ran in the direction Sasuke and Sakura went through. He dashed past pillars and down the stairs. Luckily no one was there to risk being knocked down in the blondes haste to get away from his father. Sasuke and Sakura was already long gone.

Boruto looked back to see Naruto right behind him, a look of rage on his face. "Come on! Gotta be faster than that!" He shouted back.

Naruto ran faster.

Boruto somehow managed to lose him after a good fifteen minutes. Naruto stayed on his tail all that time and wasn't being easily shook. The only way to lose his old man was by fading into one of the small ally ways and slinking around like a snake in camouflage. Naruto eventually lost sight of him and went off into a whole different direction, leaving Boruto snickering with triumph. He had to admit, Naruto was fast.

Probably because of the countless times he had to run from the shinobi after doing mischief.

Boruto poked his head out from the darkness and looked around. Naruto was no where in sight. With a satisfied grin, he stepped our of the shadows. It wasn't dark out, but the sun light didn't always hit every corner. Though, it wasn't sunny either. He was able to blend into the many trashcans and dumpsters to keep himself hidden regardless. One of the rules about being a ninja, being invasive. One should know how to 'disappear' using surroundings.

That was the one thing he was good at.

Boruto walked through the street. Many delightful smells hit his nose making his stomach rumble in hunger. All Naruto had in his cabinets were ramen and he really didn't want to eat another cup of it.

Maybe I should see where a good place to eat is. This may be leaf village, and it hasn't changed dramatically, but it still changed to the point there were different shops and locations. The only thing that really hadn't changed was the ramen shop. It's name was different in the future and it was remodeled but it has the same values and food it always did. It was one of the things he noticed when eating there the first time.

Boruto really doubted he could eat more ramen. It leaves a nasty taste in his mouth after eating so much of it. Once or twice a week is enough for him or anyone for that matter. Anyone except Naruto which he'll never understand the guys fascination with noodles.

He walked around a little more and spotted a shop a little different than the rest. It was rice balls. The sweet smell had him sniffing the air like a pup and savoring it's aroma. Licking his lips, Boruto dashed over to the small stand and sat down. He couldn't wait to have something other than Ramen. He could practically taste the soft rice balls already, his mouth watering in anticipation.

"Finally! Something to eat besides those stupid cups of Ramen." He grinned widely.

"What will you have sport?" The cook asked, wiping out a medium white bowl.

"Two rice balls please! Come on, i'm starving!" He answered cheerfully.

The cook laughed at the impatient kid. He set the bowl down and went to the many rice balls that were neatly wrapped in plastic to hold in texture. There were some still being cooked but wasn't completely done yet. "Hope these are okay. They are still fresh so no worries."

Boruto nodded. "It's okay. Anything's better than noodles." He replied cheekily.

"I'd say. Gotta have something a bit different sometimes." The cook unwrapped two rice balls and placed them in the bowl before sitting it in front of Boruto. "Enjoy them."

Boruto licked his lips again, the scent making his stomach growl. He picked one up and took a big bite. The taste filled his mouth, hitting his taste buds. It was sweet, no doubt enhanced with a small portion of sugar to make it even more tasty. It was soft and easy to swallow. Much better. "This is great!" He exclaimed, eating the rest of the first rice ball.

"Thank you. Alot of folks love them. They sell more than anything else. Well maybe not as much as ramen." The cook winked.

Boruto shivered at the name. "I get enough of Ramen." He muttered, glad that he didn't have to eat it for the fifth night in a row.

The cook eyed him and smiled. "It's not so bad. Some people can live on the stuff."

Boruto smirked. "Yeah. My dad loves 'em. Luckily, I didn't inherit that habit."

"Is that really a bad thing?" The cook asked, interested in the blondes answer.

Boruto was just about to start on the second ball of rice but stopped when he heard the soft question. It caught him off guard. He never really thought about if having his parents love for certain things is good or bad. When he thought about it, it really was a difficult answer. At least, for right now. As for liking his fathers favorite food, he definitely knew the answer for that one.

"Well, it's no bad but, I just ain't fascinated with Ramen. I don't hate it but I don't love it either." He answered truthfully.

He didn't hate it. He didn't love it. He did, however, like it.

"Okay. At least that's one thing you have in common." The cook pointed out.

Boruto smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "Guess so." He bit down on the rice ball and devoured it much faster than the first.

The cook grinned in fondness as he watched the kid eat the rice ball in two bites. Even though he ate it pretty quick, he could see that the blonde was savoring it's sweet flavor. It made him happy to know that his rice balls were not only delicious but could make someone smile just by eating it. "What's your name?"

Boruto was rubbing his stomach. "Boruto." He replied, leaning back and letting out a satisfied breath.

"Well, Boruto, since you loved them so much, I won't charge you for them." The cook decided, unaware that Boruto was completely broke.

Boruto tensed. He hadn't thought about money or if he would be able to pay for it, too lost in his search for a decent meal. He was completely spent. He had spent his allowance that month already on some really cool comics. It didn't dawn on him that he would need money. It should have been his first thought.

Sitting up, he met the cooks eyes. "Thank you. You wouldn't know anyway to make money would you? Like a job?" Boruto asked, hoping he could do something to make him a little less broke.

The cook rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, depending on your age, you could apply at one of the shops. Or if your genin, you could do small missions to earn pay that way."

Boruto doubted he could work in a shop. He was only twelve and he wasn't sure how the whole 'mission' thing worked. Even if it was obvious in his time, this was a completely different place. Not to mention that test Kakashi has planned for them. Shaking his head, he said in frustration, "This is so irritating!" The only option was to wait until he cleared the test and was able to do a mission.

For right now, that's all he could do.

"I'm sorry. It'll work out."

"Yeah. Maybe. Anyway, thanks for the rice balls old man." Boruto said his thanks and stood up.

"Don't mention it. Come back again." The cook waved him off.

Boruto waved back. "You bet!" _If I can get money that is._

It was getting pretty late and he wondered if Naruto gave up trying to find him. Of course, Boruto did out smart him. The thought of him beating his old man at something made him snicker. It wasn't even that hard either.

Borutos steps were small and slow. He wasn't exactly in a hurry and the sun started to set behind the large mountains. It casted out a beautiful red and orange glow that shielded most the village in a colorful cloth. The wind was giving a small breeze that swept back his unruly hair and he closed his eyes. The airs soft touch against his skin somewhat relaxed him. Maybe it was because he enjoyed days like that. When the sun was settling and it gave such a beautiful image. Everything seemed so peaceful then. It wasn't like the times back home. Sure, there were sunsets and warm days, but thanks to the multiple building it was hard to watch.

Now, as he opened his eyes and peered at the blue sky, he could see it perfectly for the first time. It was breath taking. A sight that truly enveloped him in awe. The village was much smaller and didn't compare to the leaf village he knew. If he had to pick between the two, he would definitely prefer the one in this time.

"Found you!" A loud voice rang out above him and Boruto looked up to see a very annoyed Naruto coming at him with a drawn back fist.

 _Crap_. Boruto jumped in time to miss Naruto's punch. "Missed." Boruto smirked. He was wondering where his father was.

Naruto glared at him but instead of coming at him like he expected, Naruto just sighed and scratched his head. "It's getting late. We have to get up at eight." He reminded Boruto.

Boruto narrowed his eyes. Dad never backs down from a fight. Something must be up.

Boruto frowned. "Yeah. So, what do you think the test is about?" He inquired.

Naruto raised a brow. "How should I know but whatever it is I am going to pass with flying colors!" He proclaimed proudly and sure.

Tilting his head, Boruto rolled his eyes. "If ya say so." He mumbled. Naruto didn't hear him. "Let's get back."

Naruto agreed. "Yeah.

They walked back to Naruto's apartment in no time at all. By the time they reached the building, the sun had already vanished and the sky was dark. Save for the multiple stars that brightly hung above the world next to a beautiful full moon. Boruto stared at it a moment longer before following Naruto into the door. He noticed that he never locked the door. Boruto wondered if it was because the village was safe and secure that he wouldn't need to.

Naruto made his way through the kitchen and into the room they shared. He flopped down on the bed. Throwing his arms under the pillows, he yawned tiredly. Boruto pinched the bridges of his nose. He was tired, too and stressed. For the simple fact he didn't know what to expect from tomorrows 'trial'.

He wasn't all that great of a ninja and could only make two clones. The only thing that made him any good was the tool around his wrist. He stared at the metal object in both sadness and disgust. He wasn't a true shinobi. A real shinobi, wouldn't use such a device to cheat their way through a match and win with their own strength. He could still see his fathers face. The disappointment, the sorrow and the shock. It was all towards him because of the tool wrapped around his wrist. Naruto took the head and from his head and disqualified him.

Boruto didn't spite him for it. He deserved itt but it still hurt and caused him to blurt out exactly what he felt.

He wanted his fathers approval. He wanted to see that look of pride aimed towards him. How he thought he would get it by cheating was beyond him. Then, as the beautiful orange light wrapped around them and time seemed to freeze as Naruto turned towards him, he saw that look or pride. His fathers eyes held so many emotions that Boruto couldn't comprehend them all but he knew they were there. Time sped up, the light was replaced with the darkness and that was the last thing he saw.

His father smiling at him.

"Hey. You alright?" Naruto asked, seeing the tears running down Boruto's face.

"Huh?" Something wet and warm ran down his cheeks and Boruto lifted up a hand to touch his face. He was crying?

That's right. All the feelings he had been feeling up to that point just poured out of him. How was he ever going to fix this mess? How was he ever going to get home? Was his family alright? What did those guys want with Naruto? Too many questions filled his fragile mind. The thoughts he couldn't say out loud and the words he said before he was thrown into the past, he was drowning in both guilt and confusion. Guilt because he had relied on a mere tool to pass the exam and the words he told his father afterwards. Confusion because he didn't know if it was the right thing to do or if it was incredibly wrong. He hated this. He hated it so much.

"Boruto?" Naruto sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm okay. That wound I got from that battle with Mizuki. I hit it earlier." Boruto lied easily and proceeded in fixing his bed on the floor.

It wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't hit it, but it still hurt occasionally. He was just glad Iruka tended to it.

Naruto didn't look convinced but let it go. He knew it would take time to heal. Iruka did a good job cleaning it and wrapping it up after Boruto refused to go to the hospital afterwards. The kid was stubbornly denying medical treatment and Naruto had to wonder if he had a few screws loose. Still, it wasn't his problem even if he did feel guilty about it. It was his fault Boruto got hurt. He didn't know why, but, he felt like he should protect him. It was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite place.

Still, he chose to let it go and ignore it.

Naruto stretched and allowed himself to relax, already falling into a deep sleep a minute later.

Boruto was about to ask Naruto what was bothering him but found his father was already drifting off, sighing when he realized he was already fast asleep. Guess ill have to ask him tomorrow.

Digging out his journal, he turned to a clean, untouched page and started to write.

 _I can't help but wonder why the villagers seem to hate dad. It's so weird being here. It's nothing like home. If anything, dad is looked up to by everyone in the village. To them, he is their hero. I can't describe the anger I felt hearing them patronize him or spit such cruel words out about him. We may not always see eye to eye but my dad is the strongest- aside from Sasuke, don't really know who would be stronger there- person I know. He's admired by many and is Hokage._

 _So why is it here that he is hated...? Could it be what that guy Mizuki said? About the nine tails fox? Could that be why the villagers despise him? Maybe that's what's bothering him. I really hate that guy. Fooling dad like that and I can't believe dad didn't see through it. I know. It was because he wants to graduate. He wants to show people that he, too, can be a ninja._

Boruto gazed at the sleeping form of his father, his aqua eyes saddened by the truth. His father must have suffered alot in the beginning. Turning his attention back to the journal he kept writing.

 _I believe in you dad. I always have. I know that what I said about hating you is a complete lie. I was angry because you couldn't spend time with me, mom or sis. I guess I knew it would hurt you. I don't know if ill ever get to say I'm sorry. I hope I see you guys again. Someday._

 _I did manage to pass and become a real shinobi. Though, I don't have a headband right now. It still makes me happy to know I didn't need some lame tool to make it as one. And even if it was unplanned, it was still one of the happiest moments of my life. I wish you could have seen it dad. Well, I guess you kind of did. The little you. So I guess its the same._

 _Tomorrow starts my first test. I don't know what an observer is even though Kakashi sensei explained it. Except that I will be with dad and Sakura and Sasuke. They are so different from the people I know. Sasukes alot colder, Sakura is more dense and dad. Well, you're just an idiot but I am glad I am with you guys._

Boruto closed his journal and put it back under his pillow. He needed to find a better hiding spot for it though. It would be a pain if Naruto found it. _Yeah, how would I explain that one_. He would just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

Laying back, he let his eyes shut and soon joined Naruto in a comfortable sleep. His mind, finally away from those pestering thoughts and on what tomorrow might hold. _  
_


End file.
